FISOT Book One
by Drgyen
Summary: Through unexplained circumstances, several nations from the realm of fiction or alternate timelines are transported to a virgin Earth.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Fictional ISOT ("In the Sea of Time") is a series of map-games in which players create and progressively change a map and tell a story to go along with it. The premise is a whole slurry of different countries across the realm of fiction suddenly find themselves transported to an Earth that was hitherto devoid of sentient life, which usually results in mass chaos and/or humor as the countries (and characters) struggle to adapt to this strange new world. Since the game is exclusive to the Alternate History Dot Com that requires people to sign up, I am bringing the exclusive game in story format to non-members.

**Character Sheet**

Area 11 (_Code Geass_)

United Kingdom (_Harry Potter_ - "Past")

Cybertron (_Transformers_)

Genosis (_Star Wars: Episode II_)

German Empire

Australia (_Harry Potter_ - "Present")

United States of America (_Fallout_)

Kingdom of Hy-Brasil

House of Julii (_Rome: Total War_)

Czechoslovakian Republic

Tyranny of Atlantis

Ossuary (_Age of Empires 3_)

Soviet Union (_A Colder War_)

Roman Provinces of Judea (_The Life of Brian_)

Lustria (_Warhammer Fantasy_)

Chaos Waste (_Warhammer Fantasy_)

The Dominion of Draka (_The Domination_)

Japan (Harry Turtledove's _Homeward Bound_)

Empire of Spain

China (_World War Z_)

Race Territory (_Colonization: Aftershocks_)

South Africa (_District 9_)

Pandora (_Avatar_)

Westeros (_Game of Thrones_)


	2. Year One (Part I)

All nations find themselves on a new world many panic as the very stars change and day turns to night and night to day.

**Americas**

The United States attempts to contact its allies finding a world very different and an Americas empty of modern people President Nixon makes a speech of a new manifest destiny of the USA controlling the entirety of the Americas beginning with the settlement of Canada.

With the Lizardmen finding themselves on a world untouched by the grace of the Old Ones the Slann mage priests begin a ritual to convert South America into a replica of Lustria by spreading the jungles of Lustria across the continent.

The people of Aztlan cower in their caves what manner of sorcery could cause the stars to change.

The Ossuary breathes a sigh of relief when the attack doesn't come.

**Asia**

900,000,000 shambling undead begin to spread across Asia from China.

Archaeons sorcerers advise him of a large presence of undead to the south, Archaeon leads his might horde south for surely the slaying of such a mighty foe would earn the gods favour and break their silence.

The people of Genosis find themselves on a planet whose gravity is to great to enable them to fly instead they send droids to scout the area the area surrounding them is found to be uninhabited though radio signal can be detected.

The Soviet Union attempts to make contact with known nations finding only nations ignorant of the occult it plans to expand east retaking its former land s and to investigate the magic soaked chaos wastes. Initial scouts return bringing all manner of arcane artefacts and more for each scout to return, return possessed spreading the cult of chaos across the Soviet Union.

Japan attempts to contact the home Islands only to find it occupied by a foreign power, its remaining military gears up for an offensive to retake it.

**Africa**

The Autobots and Decepticon war continues unabated with both sending scouts to the nations they now share the planet with, both are disappointed to find none no anymore then they do.

The Race is slow to react to the change and still discussing what their response should be.

The jungle of Pandora begins to sprawl out down river valleys and towards lakes.

South Africa attempts to contact Capetown only to find the 19th century Draka. Most are appalled by their racist practices and make their disgust known.

The Draka send a ship to the UK for advice on how to react.

**Atlantic**

Scholars across Westeros notice that the stars have changed though very few outside of academia notice or care with things proceeding as normal with King Robert gravely injuring himself during a boar hunt.

British meteorologists notice a large storm or mist to their west but are simply dismissed as another oddity.

Scholars in Atlantis notice something is amiss when the stars change and fishermen bring reports of a new unknown land to their west. The King orders a scout to be sent.

**Pacific**

Australia and New Zealand with the threat of an Imperialistic Japan to their north form a new alliance recreating the ANZAC.

Harry Potter from the year 2000 finds his scar hurting for the first time since the death of Voldemort and with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger quickly make their way to the UK by portkey.

**Europe**

The powers of Europe quickly discover each other discovering that most of Europe is empty they organise a meeting in Berlin to decide on how to react and for want of a better word a "meet and greet".

All across Europe it is gripped in the coldest winter on record as the new ISOT nations have disrupted the north Atlantic current.

Finding themselves in not the Britain they left but the one from the Wizarding war they quickly meet up with their past selves. After an odd lecturing from "Past" Hermione for meddling with time and flat denials from their future selves it was them they quickly tell them the location of each Horcruxes and begin planning on how to capture them and end the war with minimal casualties

Lord Voldemort detects a massive magical disturbance in South America and sends some of his best Death Eaters to locate it thinking it must have been what caused the ISOTS none return.


	3. Year One (Part II)

**Americas**

The United States continues to expand into Canada. For the moment, they do not expand south. The reasoning being that they will wait until they have access to the resources of Canada before they take on any other nation.

The Slann continue to use their magic to spread the jungles of Lustria across South America. As there are no other forces in South America, there is nothing standing in their way.

The Azteca/Mexica people of Atzlan begin to migrate south, as their priests say that the changing stars is a sign.

The Ossuary, after sending scouts, hears of a powerful nation known as the United States. They begin to prepare for possible invasion by this foreign power.

**Asia**

The living dead continue to spread across Asia, and also enter the ocean.

Archaeon's assault on the living dead is met with disaster. It becomes clear that these undead are not the same as those from his world. For one, those who are wounded by these monsters soon join their ranks. Archaeon soon has no choice but to retreat, having lost most of his men to the undead.

Soviet scouts come across Geonosis droids. A firefight occurs between them, forcing both sides to retreat. The Soviets inform Moscow of the droids, while the droids inform the Council of other life forms on this planet. Count Dooku begins to wonder if other lifeforms on this planet are force sensitive, and if there are potential apprentices. He begins to plan.

Imperial Japanese scouts and spies within Area 11 bring back news to their superiors. Bad news is that the Britannians' forces are far more advanced than originally expected. However, the good news is that there are numerous rebellion groups within the home islands that would be willing to help the Japanese reclaim their land.

After much debate, Princess Cornelia vi Britannia is crowned Empress of the Britannian Empire. She places her sister, Princess Euphemia vi Britannia, as Viceroy of Area 11. Plans are drawn for the eventual reconquest of the Home Land (North America).

Meanwhile, Zero and the Black Knights, having sent out their own scouts, send out representatives to various nations, in the hopes that they will aide their fight for justice. They send men/women to the Japanese forces, The Chaos Wastes, Australia, and the United States.

**Africa**

The Decepticons and Autobots continue to battle. However, both send out undercover scouts. The Autobot scouts wish to propose alliances with nations they deem noble and just enough. The Deceptacons, in contrast, prefer nations they deem powerful and brute enough.

The Jungles of Pandora continue to expand.

Jake Sully, clan leader of the Omaticaya, hears word from a hunting party of giant machines (Cybertronians). The machines are described as similar to those of the Sky People (humans), but without any sort of pilot.

The Draka and South Africa continue to bicker with each other.

The Race finally come to a decision. They plan for the invasion of Judea.

**Atlantic**

Atlantean scouts land at Westero. The Westeros take the Atlantians to the capital to meet the King

**Pacific**

The Australian government rejects the offer from the Black Knight representatives, since they fear the Imperial Japanese forces and of potential invasion.

**Europe**

The conference of Berlin continues.

The Harrys, Rons and Hermiones locate the Cup of Hufflepuff and the Crown of Ravenclaw. With a Basilick fang from the Chamber of Secrets, they destroy them along with the locket.

Voldemort feels this, and knows that the only horcrux left is Nagini (while not knowing that Harry is one). In a fit of rage, he kills several Death Eaters. This show of power and rage is observed by a Deceptacon in the form of a radio.


	4. Year Two (Part I)

**Americas**

The United States steps up its colonization process once it truly realizes that there are powers that may try to stake a claim if they don't hurry. Much of this is naval movement designed to claim and seal off regions of interest. The Caribbean is quickly blockaded and military colonization is occurring in islands that are in close range to other powers. In addition, this extended north with the coast of British Colombia and Newfoundland. Even so, the U.S. continued to find willing colonists to surround the Great Lakes. With the navy patrolling the Atlantic and the Pacific it is unlikely that anything in Canada or the Caribbean will fall to "foreign" hands.

Slann slows down due to an over extension.

The Aztlan peoples continue to move south, but due to their tremendously small population they only move slightly. The U.S. has already decided to conquer the country once Canada and the Caribbean are dealt with.

The Ossuary are largely ignored. The U.S. is too busy claiming and blockading land that they want in order to be bothered with the Ossuary. Since the U.S. navy is powerful enough to crush anything they have, the Ossuary are largely focusing on turning their lands into a fortress so that no one who invades will have an easy time of it. Given their colonial era technology, their best may not be enough against the U.S. army and their technology.

Westeros is another tempting target.

**Asia**

Most of the living dead that enter the ocean from China break apart and die off. Several, however, made it aboard a Japanese fishing boat. The boat had called for help beforehand. The Japanese Imperial Navy incinerated the ship minutes after hearing the distress call.

Archaeon, after retreating, finds himself pursued by the undead. They reach up to the frozen border before starting to slow down before spring. In spring he leads a counter attack, carefully. Many of his counter strike forces die off, but the undead appear to be forced back in some places.

The Soviet Union, upon learning of the the Geonosis droids postpones all real attempts to reclaim the lands it once held. However they have the ability to tap into the stars themselves. Right now they are merely on a fact finding mission.

Count Dooku learns of many force sensitive communities all around the world. The Americans, The Soviets, the Spanish, the Japanese, etc. However, none of them seem to be aware of their own abilities, of particular interest are the people occupying the frozen wastes in northern Asia and the peoples of South America. No one, however, appears to be close to being worthy of being an apprentice. Children are being born into this world. With each new childbirth a new Force sensitive being comes into fruition. In time Dooku may find the apprentice he is looking for. At the moment, however, he is rather startled by the vast array of the planet. Some of the peoples are so primitive he could wipe them away with just a hundred droids. Others are frighteningly powerful, given his own position. A once powerful confederacy is now reduced to several thousand miles inside a planet where nothing but sheer insanity can be an explanation for its division. He does, however, send the droids to eradicate the undead, due to his fear that the situation could rapidly become out of hand unless they are dealt with first. Five million droids are sent to deal with the 'nuisance.'

The Japanese Imperial Navy invades the home islands (or Area 11) after learning that no matter how advanced the army that controls it may be, that their people are slaves without freedom or rights. Upon the initial invasion the Britannian forces fight back, but the Japanese have several powerful weapons that strike from orbit and at sea. The Japanese people immediately raise up arms against the Britannian forces, in which the Japanese navy quickly isolates and liberates Kyushu and Shikkoku. Hokkaido follows suit. Honshu, however, is where most of the fighting is centered. The southern half is liberated, and the coastlines are captured; however, the Britannian forces have pooled their resources to maintain control over the northern central part of Honshu.

The Emperor of Japan proudly speaks to his people. It is not the Emperor the Japanese people know, but the sheer notion of a Japanese Emperor, descended from the line of the Imperial Family, rescuing them from their slavery is enough to override such thoughts. The Japanese also announce that they are halfway finished with their first faster-than-light starship. In one year they will be able to breach the stars themselves. Other powers take this news very warily.

The Empress Cornelia finds herself in a very tedious and failing position. This is not her homeland, there are no people here who will support her outside of the army and the government administration. With nearly all of Britannia's forces forced back to Honshu, she reluctantly opens negotiations with the Japanese Emperor. The Japanese are adamant that the Britannians must leave the home islands completely, to which Cornelia doesn't want this to happen. However, the Emperor makes it clear that she may be allowed to set up a temporary stay within the Japanese Empire before they make a claim on lands for their own. The Empress is considering it and the military is mortified, but helpless. The situation in Japan is lost, they have to rebuild before taking on the United States of America. Should the U.S.A. prove too powerful, then they must seek a home elsewhere.

Unknown to anyone outside of the higher up positions in the Japanese military and the Emperor's cabinet (including the Emperor himself), the Japanese forces had help from Lelouch Lamperouge, aka Zero of the Black Knights.

**Africa**

The Decepticons and Autobots continue to battle. The Autobots found no one truly noble enough to ally with. All the world powers they came to were corrupt, apart from two forces. The Race and Pandora. The Race, however, do not recognize the Autobots (and the Decepticons) as true lifeforms. Pandora is too primitive to help. There are some rumblings on whether or not the Autobots should lower their standards significantly. The Decepticons find many possible allies ranging from the Race to Spain, to Japan, to America, and to Geonosis. Dooku is much more willing to accept the idea of sentient robots, due to their own (limited) sentient droids, though they are severely inferior in design. For the moment, however, Dooku is too busy destroying the undead to truly join the Decepticons.

The Draka and South Africa almost go to war. The Dominion of Drakia is relatively primitive in comparison to South Africa, but South Africa is far less organized due to the central government disappearing. Warlords cover most of the territory, all claiming to be the legitimate South African government. Drakia, after receiving word from Britain, starts colonizing the region. An offer is made to South Africa to join with the Dominion and serve his Imperial Majesty, the Queen of England. They refuse. Apprehensive to start a war with England, they start bickering amongst themselves for control. Drakia expands.

Judea fell quickly to the Race. Atvar relishes at the discovery that Big Uglies were as they should be in that region. However, he is horrified at what lies beyond the state. 'Intelligent machines' that believe themselves to be sentient, an insanity created by A.I. developing delusions; magical beings; undead swarms of Big Uglies that Atvar is in no hurry to test whether or not they do the same to the Race as they do to their own species; Big Ugly powers that have the ability to reach Home, and massive armies of machines at the command of a madman. Everything is just insane to him, all logic had died.

Atvar immediately began forming embassies with all powers with nuclear technology to prevent a costly war which may exterminate the Race's rule on the planet. Japan is the only mutual power he is familiar with, if it seems they are a few decades ahead of him. Their embassy is maintained. The U.S., Germany, and the Soviet Union are invited to form their own embassies, in which they all do. Germany is found to be weaker than originally believed, but with the capability to make nuclear weapons in a few years they are kept. The Race is forced to accept that the U.S. is far beyond them in all but aerospace technology, which the Race jealously guards. Dooku establishes an embassy as well. Atvar claims a large amount of land, but it is pitiful in comparison to what the Race once owned. Most of the powers accept this as they have their own problems and would rather not anger a force that has spaceships that can go into space and destroy all their technology due to EMPs. Atvar, perhaps being contaminated by Big Ugly influence, rapidly resettles some areas in order to prevent them from falling into enemy hands.

**Atlantic**

The Atlanteans leaves in frustration after some insults are exchanged in regards towards land control and sovereignty between Atlantis and Westeros. Both powers are largely ignored by the technologically advanced races.

**Pacific**

The Australians sign a pact of non-aggression with the Japanese. The Japanese claimed that their objective of conquests lies in Asia "and beyond the stars." The Australians believe them to be mad, but as long as their eyes are far away from Australia...

**Europe**

The powers in Berlin continue to bicker over borders. The only "settled" issue is the Soviet-German border in Scandinavia. Settlement of vacant lands ensues regardless.

Voldemort is contacted by the Decepticons; however, he was in no mood at the time to entertain them. With a single spell he destroys one of the Decepticons and begins focusing on Harry and his friends. The Decepticons attempt to contact him again, but this time Voldemort is more able to focus on them without being in a bad mood. He says he will help them in their "pathetic engagement" if they will help him in his own, more nefarious, goals. At the moment, Megatron has given his approval, but shows notable distaste at the strength of the creature he is allied with.


	5. Year Two (Part II)

**Americas**

The United States continues to expand in Canada and the Caribbean. However, there are concerns that the U.S. is claiming more than it can occupy, as there are few willing colonists. The American government considers giving out grants and tax cuts to those who brave the new territories.

The Slann continue to use their magic to make Lustria grow. When the U.S. occupies islands near the South American coast, this angers the Lizardmen. In response, the Slann use their magic to spread the jungles to these islands. The American colonist are forced to evacuate, since the environment is too harsh for them.

The Ossuary continue to fortify their nation. Cuba is quickly becoming one giant fortress.

The Atzlan people continue south.

**Asia**

As winter comes, the undead near the Wastes begin to freeze. Archeon personally leads his men to dispose of the frozen undead. However, farther south, the undead still pose a threat, and his forces only make little gains.

The Geonosis droids take out many undead. The droids have the advantage of being unable to become infected. However, the sheer numbers of the undead are difficult to deal with. Meanwhile, Count Dooku senses a strong, yet strange, Force presence in the United Kingdom. Unknown to him, this strange force presence is actually magic. Dooku sends out scouting droids.

The Emperor of Japan and the Empress Cornelia meet. After several hours, it is decided that the Britannian citizens within the Japanese Home Islands can relocate to Indonesia (which was another Britannian Area/Colony from the Britannians' world). Japanese and Britannian forces prepare for the move. In a surprise move, the Viceroy of Area 11, Princess Euphemia, announces her engagement to her personal knight, Suzaku Kururugi (who is an "honorary Britannian"). According to some sources, the Empress is furious.

Meanwhile, Zero/Lelouch requests an audience with the Emperor of Japan…

**Africa**

The Autobots decide to lower their standards after their scouts learn of Megatron's alliance with Voldemort. There is also a debate as to whether or not the Autobots should protect the only "ally" they have, Pandora. The arguments in favor state that the Pandorans are "easy pickings" for any foreign power, and it is the Autobots' duty to protect the innocent. However, arguments against include the fact that they have limited resources in their battle against the Decepticons.

Death Eaters arrive in Cybertronian territory to fight alongside the Decepticons. The Autobots are put at a moral dilemma. They can't just kill humans, but these humans are very powerful enemies.

The Draka continue to expand, and continue to bicker with South Africa. The Race solidify some of their claims, and expand. Foreign scouts within Pandora discover Unobtainium.

**Atlantic**

The insults exchanged between the Westoros' King and the Atlanteans continues to anger the king. As such, Westoro-Atlantian relations are tense at best. Both Atlantis and Westoros send representatives to Hy-Brasil.

**Pacific**

The Australians express concerns over the fact that the Britannian Empire will be relocated so close to them. Just when they got the Japanese off their backs, now they have to worry about another expansionist power, one far more powerful than them.

**Europe**

The Germans and Soviets begin to formally colonize Scandinavia.

Czechoslovakia begins to expand to the south-east, as promised by the Conference of Berlin.

The Spanish Empire expands along their borders and in the Balkans. The House of Julii also expands. Apart from this, colonization is slow. The Conference of Berlin is expected to end soon.

A meeting between representatives of Voldemort and Megatron (Lestrange and Starscream, respectively), is observed by one of Dooku's surveillance droids.

The Harrys and their friends are resting in a field on New Years Eve, planning on how to get close enough to Voldemort, when they are attacked by Decepticons. Older Ron is severely injured before the six are able to apparate to safety.


	6. Year Three

**Americas**

The United States completes colonization of the important parts of the Canadian zone, and as such it announced the "Complete Americanization" of the region. It is seen as a propaganda triumph. With the lack of any real powerful enemy bothering them they focus exclusively on the growing rain forest.

Several devices are used exclusively for the purpose of deforestation inside the lesser Antilles. It is enough to render the islands available for conquest. The American military sends a massive expedition to "Coasta Rica" to fight against the "Next Greatest threat to American Civilization" the vile "Lizardmen." The U.S. rarely distinguishes Race from the Lizardmen. The Slann, however, are a much more powerful enemy than they care to admit. While actual fighting is fierce, both states have made it clear that they can utterly destroy each other. The more level headed bureaucracy is attempting to negotiate a ceasefire, dividing the American Continent into two halves, one belonging to the United States, the other to the Lizardmen and their Slann overlords. The Slann have the ability to separate continents and form seas where there were none. A possibility on the table would be the complete separation and removal of South America from north America, pushing South America further south and west, while turning the continent so that it is horizontally placed. No one wants this to happen. Also, in spite of the severity of the war between the two, only three countries are even remotely aware of the engagement and none show an interest.

Avtar doesn't believe in the magic even as he witnesses the growth of the rain forest first hand. He attributes it to the "unexplainable series of events" that had brought him here in the first place.

Count Dooku really doesn't care, believing it to be a matter of pest control. It is unclear which faction he was referring to.

The Empire of Japan has zombies, mechs, colonization, and interstellar travel to worry about. To be frank it doesn't care what is going on inside of the Americas.

The Ossuary colony is occupied by the Americans. Their blockade of the region is never reported to have wavered, leading to some confusion as to who had allowed such negligence to occur. Regardless the Ossuary is once again cut off by the most powerful navy in the world (though Japan is a very close second). Conquest of the island itself would take away time and valuable resources from the southern front. Once that conflict is dealt with Cuba, the Aztecs, and the surrounding primitives will be conquered into the 'Glorious' American civilization.

**Europe**

The European congress officially comes to a close, and the borders are drawn. Not too many people are happy with the arrangement apart from Spain. The Soviet Union complains that Germany got too much land, while the Germans complained they got too few. The House of Julii complains their claims were not taken seriously enough and their land is far too small. Every other power wonders if just annexing the primitive Roman state would be preferable to listening to them. The Czech State gained access to the Baltic due to Soviet influence. It is unknown why, but the Soviets went after significantly less land they could have when it is widely known that they are the most powerful of the states. Germany and the Czechs are stuck in World War II and not even the same one, the Julii before the era of Christ, and Spain while significantly advanced is unaware of the true extent of Soviet dominance over them. Their expansion, however, was made to be a slow and deliberate one. Their population is restless and unstable. A slow and controlled colonization is preferred to comparing colonial size. In addition they have threats to their east and south which requires meticulous control over areas of population to allow for proper responses.

The British complained that they were not invited, and then they complained more when they received nothing from the conference. The European powers were quick to point out that Hy-Brasil was granted as being within Britain's sphere. In addition several Scandinavian islands are theirs for the taking. Britain rolls their eyes at this and sets up shop on one of the islands of Hy-Brasil. Conquest, protectorate, and peaceful cohabitation are all still on the table, though there is certainly a leaning towards conquest just to gain something out of the whole affair.

The Czechs find themselves overstretched and undermanned. While their size almost tripled overnight, its population is growing far too slowly. They can fall like a house of cards should a state provide the right amount of pressure.

The Germans have found themselves stretched thinly as well, but the core of their territory is firmly in hand. Its army and its navy has helped push the establishment of colonies along Denmark, Sweden, and Norway, as well as the Netherlands, while guaranteeing their safety.

The House of Julii, while complaining about how they were not taken seriously enough, are stretched thinner than they could possibly have imagined. Their lack of even remotely advanced technology makes colonization and control of the region difficult.

Spain is flourishing. They were populated enough to be able to get rid of twenty million people to their colonies and still remain in top form, even if their cities are a bit emptier. The Spaniards are already looking south towards Africa for greater colonial feats. They are slowed by population, climate, and a giant robotic war that scares the hell out of the civilians. The navy is confident in its technology (Note: think rail guns and other powerful weapons that are just starting to get in use in the U.S. military, only fully functional inside the Spanish military.) Pope Julian VII is becoming an influential figure beyond Spain's borders as they come to recognize him as the true Pope of the Catholic Faith. Germany and the Czechs are gradually coming around.

Dooku learns of Voldemort, though little in the way of contact is made just yet. Having learned of an alliance of convenience between Voldemort and the Decepticons he wishes to observe before acting.

**Asia**

The Soviets detain several hundred colonists who wished to travel into the vacant east. They were deported to Georgia. The Soviets are apprehensive of Dooku. The Count doesn't worry about the Soviets, though he has sent out stealth droids with the express purposes of mapping out Soviet weaponry. Much of their country seems as primitive as some of the others on this planet, though part of it may be, _just_ may be, powerful enough to cause significant worry.

An extra two million droids are brought to the front against the undead hordes. The problem with the undead is that even if you blast off half their body, they can still be a nuisance.

The zombies expand north, and during the freeze of winter Archaeon once again strikes back. Now he has a well defined stratagem that is playing out against the undead. His army is better prepared to face them. With each battle he looses less men. Though there is a question as to whether or not he will have any men once the undead are eradicated.

The Britannians surrender, unconditionally, all territories they still have in Area 11. The Japanese Emperor returns to Japan to a vast array of parades and cheers. The Japanese people have longed for so long to be free from oppression, and now they find themselves as one of the world's strongest nations. It is but a dream to many people. Grown men are known to cry in joy over such an event. Elsewhere the Britannians are hotly protested out of Indonesia. After years of colonial rule, even the oppressed Indonesians find themselves acting and behaving like Japanese (only with a third of the rights and a fifth of the education [three times the indoctrination though]) and taking to the streets in massive protests against the Britannians. The Japanese offer to settle them elsewhere, but Empress Cornelia believes anywhere inside the Japanese Empire. Feeling oddly helpless, they settle inside of Madagascar. India and other parts of Asia were considered, but rejected due to the fact that zombies apparently stalk the earth there, or near there.

The Japanese set up a colony in Ceylon, the first step in taking this new world for themselves.

The Australians are confused. Lizardmen to their east. A hundred times more crazy and nationalistic United States to their northeast. A still living and breathing Japanese Empire with star ships to their north. Zombies roaming China and beyond. Magical beings in Siberia that can only be described as coming out of a fairy tale. Robotic droid armies killing off the zombies. Another race of Lizardmen, only with spaceships to the west. The world is mad, and they want nothing to do with it. Though, occasionally, they enjoy contact with a much more sane (or so they think) Europe.

Africa

It has been six (Race) years since the Race first arrived in this two, stranger, more horrifying, Tosev III. Atvar and Reffet (the other fleetlord wasn't left behind much to the chagrin of Atvar once he found out) supervised six new generations of hatchlings. The Race population is growing faster with each new year, though at the moment things are significantly strained due to the Race's inability to properly deal with the situation. They are heavily reliant on the more resilient Tosevites who have since reclaimed the Holy city of Jerusalem, 'educated' the heretics in Judea, and are on their way to rebuilding Mecca. It is expected that the Race will be strong, powerful, and uniform in several thousand years, or so their best projections seem to believe. Atvar promptly threw away those projections and stating that all the territories that was claimed must be within the Empire, properly controlled, and uniform by the end of the decade. Atvar used this moment to declare a soldiers' time, unprecedented inside of the long hundred thousand year history of the Race in that it was done by someone other than the Emperor. Reffet was furious, but Atvar had long since stopped caring about his opinion on military matters.

The Autobots find the Race backward thinking, but suitable enough for an alliance. Atvar still thinks they are merely delusional A.I.s so that cannot be helped. The Autobots considered Spain, but found their history of dominating the world just prior to coming here incompatible with their views. The Soviet Union is far too totalitarian for them to even remotely consider. The Japanese too slaverish. South Africa too split apart. They are, however, interested in the Lizardmen of South America, though they are admittedly completely ignorant over such an affair. Four humans showing extraordinary powers attempt to have a meeting with Optimus Prime.

Pandora continues to expand, but the harsh environment and air makes it difficult for them to do so. Because the air is practically toxic outside the jungle to Pandoran species, and the air inside the jungle is toxic to outside species there seems to be a war waging on between two forces of nature.

After a long time of pestering and pleading, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland send an aircraft carrier and an entire regimen of soldiers to the Dominion of Drakia. They are severely unhappy about the fact that Drakia allowed slavery, though the U.K. made it known that help would only be provided if Drakia promises to end slavery. They did, though it will take ten years before the deadline is met for the abolition of slavery to see whether or not they keep their word. For the moment, however, they are British subjects all the same and deserve to be protected. Also, there is some interest about the people in Drakia to see if they have any "unexpected" abilities.


	7. Year Four (Part I)

**Americas**

The debate between the United States and Lustria continues. Both powers decide to show each other just what they can do…

In a controlled test to demonstrate U.S. military might to the Slann, the U.S. detonates a thermonuclear bomb in The Yucatan. Though the Slann are indeed impressed (and frightened) by the weapon, they respond with their own demonstration. The Slann sink a large chunk of "Mexico" into the sea. U.S. military generals on site are horrified and shocked, and bring word back to Washington.

The Azteca people are mortified to find the very Earth being swallowed up by the sea. They begin to pray to their gods for forgiveness for whatever sin has brought this calamity upon them.

The U.S. Navy continues to blockade The Ossuary.

**Europe**

In Moscow, there is talk of the use of "Banned" weapons. This form of warfare is the Soviet Union's secret weapon in this new world. However, the talks remain just that. Talk.

The Spanish Emperor and German Kaiser hold secret meetings concerning the fate of the House of Julii. The bickering Roman state is getting on everyone's nerves, and the two powers are considering dividing it up.

In a strange turn of events, Megatron visits Voldemort personally. The Decepticon demands more Death Eaters. The wizards can use their magic to harm the Autobots, but there are just too few of them in Cybertron. Voldemort states that he must use his men for his own needs (solidifying power in Britain and capturing Harry Potter). Megatron comes up with a proposal. If the Decepticon help Voldemort overthrow the Muggle government in the U.K., then the Dark Lord would have true control over the British Isles, and then could offer troops to help the Decepticon. Voldemort does like the idea of eradicating Britain's Muggles, but is wary.

**Asia**

The zombie virus is inadvertently brought to Geonosis. Damaged droids were brought back to Geonosis…droids covered in the blood and guts of the undead. One droid technician had a cut on his hand, and went to work cleaning the fixing the droid. Within a few hours he became ill. Within a day he died. Within a few hours after death, he reanimated. The virus spread like wildfire from there.

Count Dooku puts all plans on hold as he tries to deal with this new problem. As many droids as possible are sent (including most that were sent to the front lines in China), but the plague spreads faster than it can be contained.

The Japanese consider using their military to help fight the undead after hearing of how quickly it spread in Geonosis. Originally, most nations thought the Undead weren't that much of a threat, since they didn't seem to spread out that far. However, it is now clear that if (once) the virus enters a populated area, it spreads quickly.

**Africa**

Atvar becomes concerned upon learning of the outbreak in Geonosis. It appears that the virus does infect non-human races. This causes the Race to put their expansion plans in Asia on hold. However, Africa is another story.

In Madagascar, the Britannians have finally settle down. The Royal wedding takes place. However, just as Princess Euphemia and her knight Suzaku Kururugi are about to say "I do," a radical Britannian, who believes in Blood Purity, opens fire. Suzaku is critically wounded, but lives.

The four humans finally receive and audience with Optimus Prime. Surprisingly, they come from different lands with different purpose, but wound up in Cybertron at the same time. Two are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter (older). They came to warn Optimus of the alliance between the Decepticons and Voldemort, and fear that the Deceptaions might soon attack the U.K. The third person is C.C., sent by Lelouch/Zero to gain the Autobots' favor. The fourth person is a man from Geonosis, who has been hiding there since the ISOT. He states that Count Dooku, once he is rid of the undead menace, will attempt to forge an alliance with both the Decepticons and the Death Eaters. Dark Magic, Dark Force and a mechanical army combined as one, determined to conquer the world. When asked what the man's name is, he replies…"Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi".


	8. Year Four (Part II)

**Americas**

The debate between The United States and Lustria continues. No one is backing down at this point.

When word reaches President Nixon about what happened to Mexico, he freaks. He calls the Slann "monsters" and "A threat to the world." Nixon uses the event as propaganda against the Lizardmen. However, the Slann point out that Nixon tried to destroy their world first. And they also point out the thermonuclear bomb, which in their view, forced them to retaliate. Both sides realize however, that if they go to war, there is a big chance both countries get destroyed.

The Aztlan people continue to migrate south. Not much really happens to them, except worry.

**Europe**

In Moscow, the talks continue. For now, the majority agree not to use the weapons until it becomes necessary. However, others don't like the idea of holding back.

The Spanish Emperor and German Kaiser decide to give the House of Julii a warning in secret: Stop with their complaining or they invade. They send this in secret, so the other European powers wouldn't know. The reason they do this is so that they don't come off as the "bad guys" to the European powers, not that the other powers would care. No one really like Julii at this point.

In Britain, Voldemort finally decides to take up Megatron's proposal. However, Voldemort does not believe the time is right to strike against the muggles. He wants to be prepare if he wants the attack to work.

**Asia**

The zombies continue to be a problem. As more and more fall to the virus, the more things get out of control. Dooku's droids barely hold against the undead. Dooku does not yet consider fleeing, but things are on the verge of getting dire.

The Japanese began to dispatch the Imperial Navy to patrol their oceans and fight the zombies in the waters. For now, no one has been contaminated.

**Africa**

The region of Judaea start to prepare for a revolt against the Race, lead by or course, Brain of Nazareth.

Former fleetlord Straha starts to believe that the robots of Cybertron are in fact sentient. No one takes him seriously, and Atvar downright tells him off. Secretly, Straha is planning to meet with the leader of the Autobots

The South African government starts to get nervous about the Draka who are expanding around them. Several citizens start pushing for expansion themselves. Many in the government agree. And since the Draka has been given supplies by the British, The government starts to pressure Multinational United (MNU) to either come up with a way to use the prawn weapons, or to let the prawns join the military, in case of a confrontation with the Draka. Basically the South African government basically announces its intentions to expand. In turn, the Draka are not pleased.

After the meeting, Obi Wan Kenobe and the Older Harry Potter talk about their situation. For Harry, it was bad enough to hear giant robots forming an alliance with Voldemort. Now add in a new type of magic called "the Force" by Obi Wan, and Harry is worried. Obi Wan is also equally concerned. Harry manages to convince the Jedi to come to the U.K., so that the wizard can learn more about the new threat.

As for the Autobots, time is running out to find an ally. The Decepticons already have one, and might get two. The Autobots' only ally are a bunch of primitive blue cat people.

**Atlantic**

While tempers are still high between Atlantis and Westero, war is becoming less of a threat.

**Pacific**

Australia has not forgotten its plans for an invasion, but they need more time. However, with the Japanese using their navy to patrol the waters for zombies, the Aussies can plan without worry.


	9. Year Five (Part I)

While the Slann claim that the United States struck first, U.S. Secretary of State Adam Winters insists that it was the Slann that struck first. The peace loving American citizens of the United States were brutally assaulted for simply being "too close" to Slann Territory. Having lost the moral high ground, or any other real ground, and as the 'aggressors' inside this conflict, the U.S. takes priority in the negotiations. President Nixon is reportedly very happy over the incident. Coupled with this, U.S. forces break into Panama. Currently, negotiations seem to be that the southern half of Panama will be sunk and the North African continent, with assorted islands, will be the domain of the United States.

Once this is accomplished the U.S. has plans to get rid of the Ossuary and the Aztecs. One in stone age era tech, conquest will take two months. The Ossuary are colonial tech in nature, but have been preparing for some time now. Conquest should take six months. After this is accomplished the extended Danish island is next on their list. After this is accomplished the U.S. can focus on expanding their power elsewhere.

**Europe**

The British invasion of Hy-Brasil begins, but at a slow and deliberate pace. The British want to manipulate every facet of conquest. The inhabitants are pagan Irishmen. Among the first things to reach the island apart from the military is the Anglican Church, hell bent on preventing them from becoming Catholic. Pope Julian also sends his missionaries. As of now, none has any luck.

The Spaniards and the Germans increase their official borders after a significant enough people were relocated to allow them to be integrated as actual provinces. In Germany this means much of Poland and some increase into the lowlands. For Spain this is the total control of France. The Bulgarian regions and some French regions remain under colonial status.

The Czechs have the unfortunate side effect of being 4/14th German, and having a similarly sizable Slovak population. In their eagerness to make sure that the Czechs are the ones to populate this new land, they have found out that in preventing the Germans and Slovaks from access to the colonial territory, that the Germans and Slovaks now outnumber the Czechs inside the state proper both combined and individually. The Czechs are horrified at the prospect of revolution and civil war. The Germans want to go to Germany. The Kaiser reigns there, not the mad Adolf Hitler that invaded them. They want the glory days back. The Slovaks want their own little state, and at the moment there may be nothing the Czechs can do to stop it.

The house of Julii immediately ceases its complaints. Better to be small and alive, than annexed and enslaved. Speaking of which, slavery is still a common practice in Julii, as are gladiators. Many historians from Spain and Germany flock there in order to better understand their cultural heritage. The Soviets offered them protection if they were to become socialists; the Julii however had no idea what socialism was, and once they found out they were repulsed by it. Even the slaves and the condemned view socialism as a horrific idea best left to "barbarians." The Soviet Union quickly relented and told Spain that it would not object to their annexation.

In Spain and in Germany, one in every million children are being born with both high levels of Force sensitivity and the capability of doing magic, though of varying degree and kind. One in every ten-thousand children that have been born are Force sensitive and magical in some degree or another. It is unknown if the same is true for other states. It is rapidly becoming apparent that humanity is entering a brave new world combining aspects of all nations and cultures into this world. Many are starting to wonder whether or not the same is true for the heavens above.

**Africa**

The Autobots and Decepticons find themselves slowing down their offenses against one another. Both sides are hoping to create a quick and decisive victory against the other with the help of their allies and to avenge their fallen comrades. The time for total war will come soon, and the fate of the Cybertronian war and perhaps even the war of the wizards will depend on it.

A Race scientist named Tesserek is infected with the zombie virus; however, nothing becomes of it. For five months he is quarantined and nothing happens. It is revealed that the Race has a natural immunity. With this revelation, Atvar clears extensive colonization of the Arabian peninsula. Humans, though clearly not immune, colonize the region regardless for their Holy cities. Dooku immediately abducts some members of the Race to utilize this immunity.

The Britannian Empire ultimately decides to put plans for conquest of the North American continent on hold and focus on rebuilding some semblance of power inside of Madagascar. They are vulnerable, perhaps more vulnerable than they have ever been. Supplies are low, population is low, and the military controls almost everything. Roots must be set down, or they will be swept aside by the waves of time and progress.

The South African state, though keeping up the appearance of having a strong central government, is in fact nothing more than a bunch of warlords. The capital is gone, and there are conflicts over such a simple thing as where the capital should be. In addition, there are three rival warlords that control most of the state. One of them, in a power grab, forced the assembly to appoint him temporary President to wage a war of reconquest against "vile white supremacists". Immediately after this the two other major warlords rise in revolt. It is unknown if they had outside help or influence, but the already unstable government basically collapses. What's left of it becomes the play thing of the strongest warlord.

The Dominion of Drakia continues to expand, and they show no signs of ending slavery. Still, they have the majority of their time left to end the practice before the withdrawal of British support. War with South Africa appears inevitable, even so the prospect of greater colonization overcomes common sense. The British, fully modern, military force in the region stands ready to protect the colony, and the aircraft carrier stands by for support. The Empire was long thought to be dead, but there are some quiet whispers that it may be on its first step to revival with the Dominion.

**Asia**

Archaeon pulls his forces back after another advance during the winter snow. With their thaw he retreats back to colder climates. Losses are minor, but the undead are relentless.

Dooku, while attaining the means to finding a cure, may not need it. His droid army successfully squashes much of the zombies in his own territory. Much of his factories are operated by droids. After a simple extermination of all the people remaining alive within the zombie occupied zone, he proceeds to slaughter the undead without quarter. Elsewhere he meets with success in China as well.

The zombies are rapidly thinning due to a lack of food and prey. The human race is rarely offering up any spare bodies to enlarge their ranks and feed their rotting corpses. The continual snowing as far down as below the Yellow River do cause limbs to break off, even if the droids or soldiers cannot kill them or come into contact with them. This has lead to their rapidly deteriorating condition. Their indiscriminate slaughter is also helping things.

Also helping things is the Japanese deployment of 'rods from god' against the Zombies below the Yangtze. While the area is completely devastated, the forests and swamps will return in time. Millions of zombies were harmed in the procedure however, as was the main objective. With zombie access to the sea completely prevented, and the route to mainland Japan being continually protected by whatever means necessary there is very little risk of infection inside Japan. Its island nature also ensures that outbreaks that occur will be minor. The IJN can destroy all ships leaving an island that is infected. Satellites can spot every single square inch of the Japanese home islands and her colonies, as well as monitor the coastlines of zombified China. In time the threat will pass and Japan will take command of the Asian continent.

Japan re-establishes its base on the moon. Its FTL star ship is completed. Seven members of the Race will accompany the star ship as it travels to Home. While the Race is horrified at the prospect, their desire to learn of Home clouds their judgment.

A Japanese ambassadorial mission arrives in Sidney to discuss the possibility of a Pacific Ocean Treaty Organization, or POTO. So far the only members would be Japan and Australia, but there would be a pledge never to interfere with each others' rule and to aid each other in case of a defensive war against another power. In addition, trade restrictions will be light between the two states. Australia, having just recently entertained the notion of attacking a nation they viewed as cruel, savage, and imperialistic in spite of their own non-aggression pact with them, finds themselves flabbergasted by their actions. Nothing comes out of the meeting immediately. Though there is a strong voice for its rejection, there appears to be an even stronger voice for it. In this insane world, it helps to have a strong ally.


	10. Year Five (Part II)

**Americas**

As per negotiations the Slann sink a large section of Central America into the ocean. With this new passage between the Pacific and Atlantic open, the already in turmoil ocean currents now flow east to west through the gap. As the north Atlantic current now doesn't flow north of Florida, North America and Europe become gripped by the worst winters on record with some scientists referring to it as the beginning of a new modern cool period with other giving it the potential to be the beginning of a mini ice age.

The U.S.A. begins its push to occupy the Aztecs though poor weather delays full annexation. November sees the USA launch its attack on the Ossuary.

The Slaan await a renegotiation of the split of the Americas as the environment of the Northern hemisphere goes into turmoil.

**Europe**

The invasion and exploration of Hy-Brasil continues though is still slow due to harsh weather.

Crops become far less productive and record snowfalls are recorded all over Europe. Murmurs of rebellion begin in the Czech German and Slovak populations.

The past and future Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Grangers, and Obi Wan launch a raid on the suspected location of Voldemort's last Horcrux in the Scottish highlands. Unfortunately, this was a cleverly devised trap by Voldemort and his new Decepticon allies. The ill-fated raid was doomed from the start. Upon arriving at the area, the ambush was sprung and resulting in the deaths of all of their past selves and the future Ronald Weasley.

In a fit of accidental magic the future Harry apparate's himself and the surviving Hermione with no location in mind they find themselves deep in the Chaos Wastes. Obi Wan manages to escape though not without injury and begins to seek out the magical school his friends talked in attempt to contact surviving members of the Order of the Pheonix. Thinking he has finally best one against the Boy Who Lived, Voldemort begins to consolidate his power in the British Isles.

With the death of King Robert in Westeros and his son usurping the throne, Lord Stark makes way to Winterfell with his daughters to ready his armies to take back the throne for its legitimate heir.

**Asia**

Lost in the hellish freezing wastes distraught over the deaths of their past selves and their oldest friend, Harry and Hermione are approached by a greater Daemon of Tzeentch offering them untold power to destroy Voldemort in exchange for their loyalty. Battered, injured and stranded with casualties growing in a war which has lasted five times longer than it did originally and seeing no other option they reluctantly agree.

With the winter snow falling again and the zombie horde slowing. Archaeon relaunches a new assault into China. Dooku's droids final eliminate the zbomie threat inside their borders and sends reinforcements to China. Japan continues to use "Rods from God" to amazing effect to contain the zombie threat.

Cooler heads prevail and Australia agrees to Japans proposal forming the Pacific Ocean Treaty Organization.

Australia's Magical government recognizes the increased threat of the magical world being exposed with magical children being born in nations with no magical governments and begins a campaign offering free immigration to families of new muggleborns. Sadly, with the threat of the statute of secrecy being broken Australia's magical government permits the use of liberal memory charms and compulsions to "influence" families of muggleborns to agree.

**Africa**

South African explorers discover the jungles of Pandora to their north.

The Draka continue to expand as Britain continues its attempts to modernise it. Racist South Africans begin to move into Draka lands

Dooku begins to abduct more Race for experimentations as those originally abducted died during testing. The Race begin to notice unexplained disappearance among its populace, and a Race scientist also noticed a reduction in CO2 levels in the atmosphere.

The war between the Autobots and Decepticons remains a bloody stalemate though Death Eater reinforcements begin to trickle into Decepticon lands ready for an offensive next year.


	11. Year Six (Part I)

**Americas**

Initially the Gulf Stream does split into two, one emptying into the Pacific, and another, greatly weakened, reaches the north. As time progresses the Gulf Stream finds a greater equilibrium. This equilibrium actually has the opposite effect from before. The Pacific stream forces its way into the gulf carrying warmed waters from California and Mexico up north, coupling with the currents from Africa and South America. Temperatures inside South America fall slightly. It was an unexpected consequence. The Slann feared that this would ruin whatever advantage they could get against the Americans at a renegotiation table, and in large part they were right. The U.S. stated that this new equilibrium will be protected, should the temperatures start to get cold again, significantly, and consistently, then war will return anew. The Slann find themselves forced to make sure that the stream stays stable as any interruption, natural or otherwise, will be viewed as their interference.

The great rain forest extends around Patagonia, but Patagonia has become far too cold to realistically make tropical. While it will be possible to make it tropical, the amount of energy involved will cost too much.

The conquest of the Aztecs is officially completed in March, when the core of the territory was conquered. Unofficially completed in May, when most of the people who retreated down south were rounded up and conquered. Stone aged locals, however, did manage to flee far south, meaning that the Aztec ancestors still live on, free and independent. It is not expected to last long.

The Ossuary is almost completely conquered. They had defied all expectations. Their bravery and skill far exceeded the standards of the U.S. Army, but they are just too few and too poorly armed to prevent their own destruction. This works against them though. The Aztecs are hopeless primitives and will be largely left alone in the unprofitable as the American settlers come in. The Ossuary residents have a strong identity and can harm any settlers coming to Cuba. Therefore they are to be deported and scattered to the far reaches of the American Empire. Some will find themselves in other islands, others in Mexico, and the unlucky ones in Canada.

Two "states" are added to the U.S. - Arcadia and Upper Colombia. The rest is rendered disorganized territory to be separated into states when the land is organized enough to be made into a state. It is expected two states will result of the territory, though some say three. Radicals state that it should be either four or one. Four would be so small that they could not realistically be equal to the southern territories, in which one would make the territory much stronger than most territories.

**Europe**

The slow and deliberate invasion of Hy-Brasil continues. The natives are carefully being gathered and organized. They are being taught English and the Anglican missionaries are constantly being pressured to become Anglicans.

The Catholic Church was shut out after the Anglican priests discovered that more people were converting to the Catholics, who have been sending millions worth of aid. In response the Catholic Church circumvented the authority of the British by sending missionaries directly into Hy-Brasil. This infuriated the British who reminded the Spaniards that Hy-Brasil was in their sphere. Emperor Carlos replied that he has no authority over the Catholic Church. He was telling the truth. The Papacy is a international state that has been given complete autonomy over matters of the Church. It is a peculiar relationship not unlike Germany's version of Italy where the Pope has the Vatican to call his own country, though in this case the Pope is mayor of Rome for life, and Rome is a special municipality that is a part, but separate from, Spain. Catholics continue to grow inside of Hy-Brasil. The Anglicans are not nearly as lucky. It may have something to do with the whole conquest thing...

Poor weather continues up till around March. After March the weather noticeably improves reaching temperature highs. The highs and lows of weather are rapidly noted as being intolerable for Europe. Russia complained similarly that spring came early, and so too did the spring mud and rain. It also lasted longer than usual making life difficult for the Soviet Union.

Obi Wan Kenobi begins tutoring a four and a half year old child named Franz Heinrich, after he discovers great potential in the youth. When it came time to leave home, Franz and his parents were reluctant to part ways. Five droids coming to his home to bring him to Count Dooku quickly changed their minds. When they leave, they take up residence in a missing Phoenix members' house. So far Kenobi has been unsuccessful in finding a living member that's still around.

Voldemort, in his consolation over Great Britain, believes the key to victory is through the control of the Anglican Church. The British subjects are far from very religious, but most still identify themselves as Anglican. If he can manipulate and control the church, his coup may go over much more smoothly. At least until he begins to get rid of the muggle population. Furthermore, Voldemort is mortified by the idea of muggle-born witches and wizards. So much so that he does not recognize them as wizards being even less deserving of magic than those that actually have some wizard blood in them.

The Westeros succession squabble continues. Spain takes not of the conflict, but ultimately ignores them.

The Soviet Union joins Japan on the moon.

**Africa**

The South African explorers that discover Pandora die due to suffocation after entering the jungle. No one in South Africa knows or cares as the country is completely torn asunder. The Archon of Drakia looks towards the territory as a gold mine of serfs. Since Drakia began expanding, there has been no new serfs apart from the ones being born. Because of this there is a large amount of difficulty expanding and maintaining a proper ratios of serfs and citizens. The British Governor (in name only) rolls his eyes at the idea and notes six years left until slavery is banned or the British pull out.

Atvar discovers that Dooku is the one responsible for the missing Race citizens. He gives Dooku an ultimatum: Return the citizens and cease all abductions or go to war. Dooku, having found a cure, at least for himself, to the viral plague agrees appearing pragmatic while doing so. The Race fools themselves into believing that Dooku acquiesced due to fear of the Race. While Dooku would have problems with conquest, on the defense his defenses are by all means impervious to Race nukes and weapons... at least unless they decide to pour hundreds of nukes in a single point. It's a nasty thought, but unlikely.

The Race begins pouring out methane in large quantities to prevent "Global Cooling". This world is too cold and too wet for the Race to bear as it is. Should an ice age occur they would be truly distressed.

The Decepticons win five decisive victories against the Autobots. The Decepticons, however, are focusing on destruction, not conquest. Even if the borders remain unchanged, the Autobots are not a second rate force compared to their own.

**Asia**

Potter and Granger find themselves working for Tzeentch. War against Voldemort is put on hold, at least temporarily.

Archaeon destroys large quantities of the undead reaching as far south as the Liaodong Peninsula, before having to turn back with the summer. The formula is set; it may take five more winters, but the undead will be purged.

Some of Archaeon's forces find themselves opposed to Geonosis droids. The two clash occasionally. The two do not go to war, however. At least not until the undead are exterminated.

The droid army moves into China with great efficiency. Some experimental weapons are used against the undead with varying effects. In the south, coupled with Japanese weapons, they are cleansed. In the north the effects, while devastating, are not enough. The droid armies are not told to differentiate between the undead and other lifeforms in China. Dooku, for the moment, feels no need to make any changes. This could change as he would rather recover and expand than start another war.

POTO headquarters is set up in Taipei, but every third year it will change to Melbourne. Australia covertly welcomes some ten muggleborn wizards and witches and their families to Australia.

Japan expands into the Indian Ocean, but every island colonized is cleared with Australia. Apparently they prefer a buffer between them and the Britannian Empire. Britannia has expressed interest in joining POTO. Public opinion in Japan is staunchly against it. Australia is still firmly isolationist and does not want to have anything to do with the unfamiliar. Their fear of the outside world is slowly being widdled down, but it is still deeply disturbing that their greatest ally happens to be the militaristic Japanese Empire and their greatest enemy festering within their own parent country.

The Japanese star ship reaches Home, where the Race civilization remains intact. They are set to return to Earth and Japan before scouting out other systems. The few members of the Race aboard the ship are notably infuriated at their insane pace of development and their reckless behavior. The Race on Home are petrified beyond all belief of Tosev III.

The Japanese set up some operations inside of the Asteroid Belt.


	12. Year Six (Part II)

**Americas**

The Slann are to busy making sure that the stream stays stable to expand their jungle home.

In the United States, it is decided that President Nixon has been in power long enough. After the ISOT, he was given emergency extended power; however, the time of crisis has passed. As a result, elections are set up to take place the following year. Members from both parties begin to gear up for Election Season.

The United States continues to colonize "Mexico". The last of the resistance in the Ossuary is put down. The island is fully colonized by America. Ossuary who rebel or make a fuss are deported to the northern regions of Canada. The United States begin plans to colonize Greenland…and eventually Westoros.

**Europe**

Without government sanctioning from the government, missionaries from other faiths within the United Kingdom begin to make their way into Hy-Brasil. The most prominent are Muslims, who wish to spread the Islamic faith. Surprisingly, many Hy-Brasilians take to the faith. At this point, Catholic, Muslim and Anglican missionaries continue to pout into Hy-Brasil.

With the ISOT, the United Kingdom became the most "Muslim" nation in the world. Some within the U.K. have started a movement similar to that of Zionism; in which they wish to move to Saudi Arabia and reestablish the city of Mecca, free of Race control. At 91 years of age, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II dies of natural causes. Her son is crowned King Charles III of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, the Commonwealth Realms, and Protector of the Anglican Faith.

Deciding to use this to his advantage, Voldemort apparates into Buckingham Palace and uses the Imperius Curse on the new King. Voldemort now has control over the head of the Anglican Church and the Monarch of the nation. Megatron asks Voldemort why he doesn't just storm into London with his army and conquer the capital. Voldemorts responds that good things come to those who wait. This frustrates Megatron.

Poor weather continues to disrupt life in Europe. The Soviets, who are hardest hit, blame the Slann and Americans. They see it as selfish ignorance that the two powers made the agreement to sink the Isthmus without consulting the rest of the world. They demand reparations.

Obi Wan Kenobi and his new apprentice are living in the former home of Sirius Black, when they received a shocking guest: the young Harry Potter. When Kenobi demands to know how he survived (having seen the killing curse hit him dead on), Harry explains that he was a Horcrux. When Voldemort killed him, all he had done was kill the part of his soul inside of Harry. The reason it took him so long to contact Kenobi was out of guilt. His best friends were killed because of him. He didn't want to endanger anyone else, so he tried to go it alone. However, he now knows that he can't possibly defeat Voldemort alone. Though Kenobi is skeptical, he believes the wizard's story.

**Atlantic**

Catholic, Anglican and Muslim missionaries arrive in Atlantis. They are not meet well by the natives.

**Africa**

One morning, a fleet of massive ships arrive over Johannesburg, filled with prawns. The Drakas are puzzled, while the South Africans are mortified. Have the ships come to save the Prawns of District Nine/Ten, or did they come to invade? Surprisingly, the ships do…nothing. They just sit over Johannesburg…for now.

The Britannians, possessing gas masks and bio-hazard suits that the Drakians lack, begin to sent expeditions into Pandora. After some research, it is discovered that Unobtainium has just as much potential as Sakuradite. Plans are made for the mining of the precious substance.

Desperate, the Autobots decide that they need an ally now. If not, then the Death Eaters and the Decepticons will eventually win the war.

**Asia**

The older Harry and Hermione continue to work for Tzeentch. After a while, Harry demands to meet Tzeentch in person. The Greater Deamon laughs at his foolishness and explains that this is impossible. However, he is impressed by Harry's spunk (having the nerve to demand something of a Deamon), so he promises to introduce him to a more powerful Daemon.

The Wastes and the droids continue to purge the living dead. Without much to feed upon (only animals), the undead are dying off and rotting away.

A group of droids observe a group of humans using modern technology attacking the undead. However, they are not killing them. They capture several live specimens.

Count Dooku uses the information he learned of the Race to create a true vaccine. It does not cure those who have been infected, but it does prevent infection from occurring.

The Japanese begin to colonize India. In Japan proper, in an very unexpected turn of events, Zero is appointed as the Emperor's personal advisor.

In Australia, the Prime Minister suffers a nervous breakdown upon learning of the prawn fleet over Johannesburg. He begins to destroy his office with a chair, ranting/shouting about how he "Can't take it anymore!"; dealing with a world filled with zombies, robots, aliens, wizards (only known to him and the British PM), Lizardmen, etc. Security has to come in and arrest him, for his own safety. The Deputy Prime Minister takes emergency power.


	13. Ficlet I

**The Oval Office. Washington DC. United States of America.**

Sitting at his desk was the leader of the "free" world. President Steve Nixon was going over his daily Intelligence briefing. The occupation of The Ossuary was complete, the plans for Operation Thor's Hammer (the invasion of Greenland) were being drawn up by the nations best military minds, and the economy was recovering after The Event.

The President set down the report and looked out his window. The Cherry Blossom trees were bare this time of year, but when Spring comes along, they were a site to behold. In all honesty, one of Nixon's favorite parts of his job was now the power or the might…it was the view. The view from his office to the National Mall. The Washington Monument, standing in its glory above the city. The Potomac in the distance, across from which stood the Jefferson Memorial. But above it all, he loved the Cherry Blossoms.

His thought were interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked back to the Intelligence Briefing as he said "Come in."

He heard the door open, but did not look up from the report for a few minutes. He finally did look up to see his White House Chief of Staff, Stephen Cambone. Nixon smiled and said "Hello Stephen".

Cambone did not smile back. The President raised an eyebrow and said "Is everything all right Stephen?"

Cambone cleared his throat. "Mr. President, I just got off the phone with Obama."

Nixon sighed. The Speaker of the House had been a pain in the ass ever since the Democrats won the House a couple years ago. "What does the guy want now? More funding for Health Care? I've told him time and time again that we can't afford to take any more funds from the DOD, and if I have to tell him agai…"

"It's not about that sir." Cambone interrupted him.

The president sat back in his chair. "Then what is it?" He asked.

Cambone again cleared his throat. "He told me that, from what he has heard…it looks like the House is not going to renew the Extension of Power Act."

The President paused. "I beg pardon?" He finally asked.

"He said that many within the House think that the Crisis is over. Since The Event we have annexed Canada, most of Latin America and the economy is growing again. They think that you no longer need emergency power."

The President groaned and he pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "Do they not realize that we may go to war at any minute? Those damn frogmen down south pose a threat, and they want to throw me out!?" His voice was raising with every second. He was obviously upset.

"I'm sorry sir…but Congress will do what Congress will do." Combone replied.

The President stood to his feet. "This is a plot isn't it?" He demanded. He walked around his desk. "Obama wants to open the field up for himself! He doesn't care about the country, he just wants my job!"

Combone sighed. He was friends with Nixon even before he became President, but sometimes he hated when Nixon's temper flared. "Mr. President, he's only been in Congress for four years, and only two as Speaker. I doubt he will run, and even if he does I doubt he will win." He paused to let that sink in. "Besides, as sitting President, you have influence over the Party. You can help decide who will be the next Republican candidate."

The President thought this over. "How long?" he finally asked.

"Well that depends. The vote for renewal of the act is scheduled for next week. Assuming no disaster occurs…I'd say a year."

The President thought this over as well. One year until the next election. Just little over a year until his term ends. So much he had plans for. Thor's Hammer, the Lizardmen…

"Well, let's get as much done in that time as possible." The President said finally. "If we're lucky, whoever succeeds me won't change everything."

Cambone bowed his head, and turned to leave. Just as he was about to reach the door, he heard the President's voice.

"Cherry Blossoms…"

Cambone paused then turned around. "Excuse me sir?"

"…I'm gonna miss the Cherry Blossoms." The President said while looking out the window.

Cambone nodded, and smiled a little as he opened the door and left the Oval Office.

**Outside Malfoy Mannor. The United Kingdom.**

It was late at night, the full moon casting a silvering light across the area. Pacing back and forth was a very impatient, and not very stable, woman. Bellatrix Lestrange was mumbling to herself. "He's late…why is he late?" She hated to be kept waiting.

Then she heard a loud CRACK! She turned around in time to see a pillar of smoke become non-other than Severus Snape. Lestrange groaned and began to approach him. "You're late!" She hissed.

Snape just looked at the witch. "Why is it that you have called me here Bellatrix?"

Lestrange looked around, making sure that they were indeed alone. "Severus…you're the only one I can trust with th-"

Snape interrupted her. "Really? Because I thought that I couldn't be trusted. That the Dark Lord was mistaken in putting his faith in me. That the only way to trust me was through the Unbreakable Vow."

Lestrange rolled her eyes. "That was years ago. And you have proven yourself since then." She approached Snape, coming a bit to close for comfort for the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "I fear that the Dark Lord may be in danger." She whispered.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "How? The Chosen One is dead. No one can harm The Dark Lord now."

"But someone can!" She hissed.

Snape asked "Who?"

Lestrange lowered her voice. Whether it was for Dramatic affect or so that only he could hear Snape didn't know. "Megatron."

Snape couldn't help it. He laughed. "You fear for the Dark Lord's life because of that Machine? And you say I don't have faith in the Dark Lord."

Lestrange did not like to be insulted. "He is more than just a machine Severus! He is just as tricky and intelligent as the Dark Lord. If the Dark Lord lets his guard down, then Megatron could destroy him!"

"Megatron has no need to destroy The Dark Lord. He needs our power to fight his own war. What would he have to benefit from killing The Dark Lord?" Snape asked.

"Think about it Severus! Not all of us are as loyal as you or I. If Megatron is able to kill the Dark Lord, then those who are hungry for power will ally themselves with him! Megatron would have wizards and witches directly loyal to him!" Lestrange explained.

Snape thought about this. It did make sense…cut out the Middle Man, and gain the power himself. However, it was a gamble. Megatron couldn't possibly guarantee that a significant amount of Death Eaters would change allegiances like that. For all he knew, he might just end up pissing everyone off and have thousands of angry dark wizards trying to avenge their Lord.

Just as Snape was thinking that this alliance could bring an end to Lord Voldemort, Lestrange held up her hand. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

Snape listened. He heard a faint screeching sound in the distance. It became louder, and louder. He looked over his shoulder and saw them in the distance. Two Jets; and they were flying very low.

As the machines approached them, Lestrange took a few steps back. Snape held his ground, but pulled his wand out.

When the jets were close enough, they dove. As they dove, they changed. Parts moved, and transformed. When the machines landed on the ground with an Earth shaking THUD, there stood Megatron and Starscream.

Megatron began to walk past the two humans.

"HEY!" Letsrange yelled "Just where do you think you are going!?"

"I demand to see Voldemort" Megatron said, not even looking back at the witch.

"You can't just show up uninvited! Who do you think you are you filthy machine!" Lestrange yelled.

Megatron ignored her as he made his way to the house. The main hall of Malfoy Mannor could hold him, as it was large enough. However, the door was another issue. Without a word, Megatron pulled out his weapon, and blasted a hole in the wall. He made his way inside, followed by his second in command.

Lestrange stared, jaw dropped in shock. Snape shook his head. That machine had to be the most impatient, uncaring and ungrateful creature he had ever met in his life…well…maybe after James Potter.

Snape turned and began to walk away. As he did, he heard the shouts and yells of anger from Lucius Malfoy. Letsrange turned and asked "Now where are you going!?"

Snape didn't even answer as he apparated…

Lord Voldemort made his way down the hall. Believe it or not, even a monster like him needed to sleep; and he disliked being woken at this hour. Nagini followed after him.

The Dark lord entered the main hall, and saw Megatron standing there. Behind the machine, he saw Lucius gaping at the giant hole in his wall. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? DESTROYING MY HOME LIKE THIS!? I OUT TO HAVE YOU TORN APART AND TURNED INT-" Lucius turned around and saw Voldemort. He fell silent.

Voldemort used his Magic to float into the air. He didn't like talking to his ally from the ground. He wanted to be on equal grounds.

"What do you want Megatron?" He demanded.

The Deceptacon growled. "The boy is dead. There is nothing standing in our way to conquer this land. And now, I hear that their queen has died, and that they are distracted by their religious feud with the Spanish. And yet, you do nothing!"

Voldemort did not like to be spoken to like that. And he also didn't like to have to explain himself. "Who do you think you are?" He demanded.

"I am Megatron, Lord of the Decpticons! And I do not have time for such foolish things! Why must we wait!? We can storm into London now! We can claim the capital for our own! Our forces combined will destroy the hum…" He paused. "Muggles of Britain! So why do we wait?!"

Voldemort glared at the machine. "Good things come to those who wait, Megatron. I have a plan. If we just storm into the capital as you propose, how long do you think it will be before other powers come to destroy us? Not just the Muggles or the Autobots. There are magical forces in Asia and South America. If we expose ourselves now, then they will come down on us. We must plan and carefully take control of this nation from the underground. We will take this nation from under the Muggles' noses…and they won't even know it until it is too late."

Meagtron glared at Voldemort. He had a point, but was not one to admit that he was wrong. "I grow restless. Cary out your plans…but remember, if we do not strike when the moment is opportune, then we will lose our chance." Megatron turned and walked away. As he and Starscream left the building, and then flew off into the night, Voldemort sighed. He needed to find a way to get that damn machine under control…

Meanwhile, in the small town of Godric's Hollow, Severus Snape made his way through the graveyard. He passed many stones and graves, but none interested him…except for one.

Snape approached a single tombstone that bore two names. He ignored the one that he felt a sense of hatred for, but he read the name of the one he loved.

"Lily Potter-BORN 30 JANUARY 1960 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981"

Snape paused for a moment before he set down a red rose upon the grave. A few tears fell upon the ground before the crack of an apprataion was heard, and the graveyard was empty.


	14. Year Seven

The Slann order their Skink and Kroxigor subjects to create large runic obelisks near Panama to help channel their power to control the stream, so that less Slann are required to manage it. However, the Slann can barely even keep South America stable alongside the new North American weather situation. Warming Europe and stabling its climate will be impossibly difficult for them. In such a situation they appeal to the United States, their more hated enemies saying that they do not have the power to do all that is required of them. The Americans just replied that they need keep North America's current stable, and they will handle the Soviets. With just one day the Cold War is started again, although on a significantly less global scale, with significantly greater third party powers.

The American forces completely pacify Mexico, colonizing it and capturing the remaining pockets of Aztec peoples. The colonized region of Mexico is rendered into an unorganized territory pending their transition into statehood.

The Caribbean is organized into a state of the same name centered around Puerto Rico. 60% of the Ossuary inhabitants have been expelled to Mexico, Canada, or other Caribbean Islands. 75% of the current population of Cuba are Americans.

The invasion of Westboros continues, the primitive medieval technology falls far faster than the Ossuary Did, compared to them the Ossuary may have been the U.S., conquests are limited only by the number of troops, supplies, and weather (only the initial expeditionary force, no real supplies to speak of, and horrific weather with an early snow in November).

By the end of the Presidential Elections, Republican candidate Michael Stevenson won and becomes the next President of the United States.

**Europe**

With the help of the recovered (younger) Harry Potter, Obi Wan and his apprentice make contact with a small band of survivors of the Order of the Phoenix in a safe house in Cardiff. Harry proceeds to tell the survivors which include many members of the Hogwarts faculty now in exile about the Horcruxes and a warning given to him by Dumbledore while Harry was in limbo that his future self and future Hermione may have fallen to a great evil.

Great Britain continues to make gains inside of Hy-Brasil. Of which Hy-Brasil's religious definition has been chartered with a 80% chance of complete accuracy:

66% Native  
>14% Catholic<br>8% Anglican  
>5% Muslim<br>3% Buddhist  
>2% Greek Orthodox<br>1% Hindu  
>1% Jewish<p>

The King of the British Isles finds this unacceptable (or rather Voldemort does) and places a quota on the number of non-Anglican religious units may interact with the island from Britain. Many people scream discrimination, but it falls on deaf ears. The British people begin to wonder what's happening with their country, they may not have to wait for very long.

Pope Julian announces success in "rescuing" the souls of Hy-Brasil and allocates several more million dollars in funding for the state. As the cold begins to sap the island of its lifeblood only 'the word of god' (the Catholics and the Pope) will grant them 'salvation' (converting with benefits, which include having a full stomach).

A Spanish fishing vessel crashes into Atlantis, the sailors are not treated well. All of them die, one radios for help before he too is killed. The Spanish Emperor uses this as an opportunity to declare a pacification of Atlantis. What may have seemed fantastic in the eyes of the old Greeks appears strange, but primitive to the Spaniards. In one month a fraction of the island is conquered with only 5,000 troops being used in the invasion.

The German Kaiser finds himself in a bit of a bind. The random temperature fluctuations has damaged Germany's crops. Of the wheat crop, only those in southern most territories prove viable. Fishing in this world where fish are as abundant as they were before man set out into the sea is enough to sustain Germany's population coupled with its own dwindling crops, but should something not happen then within a decade Germany will begin to starve. Negotiations with the Spanish Emperor about a massive food program is underway. The house of Julii is a subject of concern. Germany may need their land for food production as it is still close to the very warm Mediterranean. Spain agrees to allow its annexation if the situation does not resolve itself in time so long as it gets Genoa and connects Italy to Spain.

The Czechs descend into civil war. The German population revolts en mass due to a lack of food and the clear discriminatory practices of the Czech government. The Slovaks rebel weeks later. The German population wants to join with Germany, the Slovaks want to go on their own, independent. Both are driven primarily by food, as food has been horded by the Czechs for the Czechs.

The House of Julii adopts a constitution based on the constitution of the Spaniards in the hopes of gaining their protection and their support. Little do they know that the countries they try to emulate are negotiating the means of their destruction. The Julii plight has gathered some sympathy from the Italian Spaniards. The Pope is heading the Julii's Christianize (Catholicization) the population.

The Soviet Union experiments on zombies captured in China in an effort to turn the zombie virus into a weapon. Inevitably, the experiment goes horribly, horribly wrong. The virus gets out and begins infecting the entire medical crew working on it. The research, while taking place in a far out of the way place, quickly spreads to take over several hundred square miles of small towns. In an emergency meeting the Soviet Union clears a "super weapon." In an instant several thousand square miles of the Soviet Union's eastern territory disappears as a large radioactive crater takes its place. The Soviet Union tries to hush up the incident, but Spain, the Race, the Decepticons, Dooku, and Japan note the event. Immediately they all become apprehensive about the Soviet Union. The Soviet Union, even if it couldn't keep word of the incident from spreading, kept secret that the super weapon can only be used once in a decade and that was the maximum damage it could inflict in one shot.

Former U.S. Secretary of State Adam Winters, now chief Diplomatic Official of the new administration, is sent to the Soviet Union to discuss the weather. It would have been funnier if not for the fact that both sides could face near complete destruction do to the weather. The Soviet Union blames the cold on the Americans and their reckless disruption of the Gulf Stream. Scientific evidence done by a third party (Japan) shows this to be false. In fact the Gulf Stream is even warmer now than it was before do to Pacific influence. The main reason why it is gold inside the U.S. is the Westeros island, and a secondary reason is Atlantis. The Soviets grudgingly accept this evidence, but still demands that the Slann do something to keep Europe from freezing as they have the ability to help, but choose not too making them an accomplish in the murder of hundreds of millions. Adam Winters promises on behalf of the Slann they will do what they can.

Spain opens, rather publicly, the Spanish Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is much more akin to a school for the ever growing number of force sensitive children in Spain than magicians, though after a member of the royal family was contacted by the Australian Authority to give the child up, the Spanish Government is no longer ignorant of the Wizarding world. They are warned of Voldemort after their ill advised announcement of the school. Voldemort is one part curious and nine parts disgusted over the school.

**Africa**

The Decepticons finally start taking land. Within three months the entirety of the Autobots holdings are captured. There is one isolated hold out, but for the most part Megatron has won. The Autobots flee to the Congo, where they regroup. Megatron, drunk with victory and tied to Voldemort, ignores what's left of the Autobots, saving them for after the human powers are dealt with.

During the civil war in South Africa, suddenly all of the prawn weapons crumble into bits. The remaining prawns disappear and the ships move away without ever saying a word. One prawn, however, doesn't disappear but becomes human. This human, however, is shot by the 'official' South African government. Massacres occur on both sides of the South African civil war. The British government intervenes after the Prawn ships leave on the pretext of restoring order. The official South African government and one of the rebel groups are quelled. A remaining warlord's faction controls all of Free South Africa and is readily accepted as the legitimate leader of the counter after the fall of the other two warlords. The British Government and Drakia want to annex the last warlord to solidify their control on the southern edge of the continent.

The Britannians sent several expeditions to Pandora. However, the expeditions are killed by the dangerous wild life. The last two surviving members are killed by the Na'vi.

The Race expands much more rapidly than usual. The Soviet Union incident has scared them into rushing things. The Race never rushes anything. Straha advocates for the immediate incineration of the Soviet Union, but Atvar and Kirel rebuke him for fear that it will be they who are incinerated should war with the Soviet Union come.

Spain continues to colonize the African Coastline. Many of the new colonists there are Spain's two million strong Muslim population.

**Asia**

The Muslims rebuilt much of Mecca and are halfway through reconstructing Medina. Under the Race the Muslims are becoming more docile after Russie Moishe's recommendation to treat them with respect and allow them to go about restoring their broken world. While his family came with him to Egypt, now two of his homes in Poland and in Israel are gone.

The forces of Chaos and Dooku are on their way to completely purging China of all undead life. They are, however, also killing each other as well. Dooku is curious as to the strength of the Chaos forces, if he has to he can easily abandon China and move to Geonosis to spread closer to home. Archaeon finds himself accustomed to dealing with the undead, but unaccustomed to fighting droids. He believes that once the undead are cleansed he will lead his forces back to the Chaos Wastes before devising a plan to go against Dooku.

The older Harry Potter and Hermione Granger meet with the Greater Daemon Tzar'ch Trurtoo, who is impressed by their obvious skill and potential he gifts them with the daemon weapons Trec'to Daemon sword and Tarc'din a staff respectively and allows the now thoroughly chaos corrupted pair to return to England to fight Voldemort. While they are allowed to leave their loyalty is now to Chaos and the eight fold path.

The Japanese continue to expand and colonize the Bengal region. Zero is dismissed from the Emperor's side after advocating a 'New World Order' that would end 'war'. The Japanese star ship returns to Earth reporting back news of Home. Atvar and the Race are relieved. Other ships are being built and Japanese control over the solar system is becoming apparent.

The Australian Minster for Magic approves the construction of a magical settlement in India to house foreign muggleborn families. Heavily warded to be invisible and repel muggles who don't already know of its existence the settlement named New Sydney is expected to hold 1000 citizens by years end. However, New Sydney is reduced in size for their 2351 occupants do not require the amount of space that several million people occupied before the transit.


	15. Year Eight

**Americas**

The Americans inform the Slann of the Soviets demands. The Slann explain that they can not keep the stream stable, keep their jungle home stable, defend their homes and take care of the cold in Europe at the same time. The Americans tell them that that is their problem. The Slann are now getting royalty ticked off. Regardless, the Slann eventually complete the construction of the monoliths in Panama and allowing less Slann to be needed to manage the currents. Upon the completion, the Slann send a Skink ambassador to the Soviets and ask them to watch the moon. In an exhausting ritual the Slann force a large asteroid to slam into the moon. After the biggest blast in modern times passes the skink ambassador leaves his message delivered.

The American invasion of Westoros continues. Foreign powers begin to criticize the U.S. for invading such primitive nations that have no hope of defending themselves. The Americans ignores them.

**Europe**

The "Assimilation" (as the UK puts it) of Hy-Brasil continues. Due to King Charles III's actions, the number of Anglicans goes up slightly.

Lord Voldemort solidify his power in Britain by placing the Muggle Prime Minister under The Imperius and officially assuming the position of Minister for Magic. Under Voldemort's order he places a large valley in Hy-Brasil under the same charms which hide Diagon Alley to convert into the seat of his power.

The Spanish Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry is attacked. On the 5th of November, a lone jet flew over the school and dropped a number of bombs. Many students are killed. The Spanish are investigating who could be behind the attack. Starscream returns to the UK after fulfilling his mission in Spain. Voldemort is pleased. Meanwhile, a number of wizards and witches in the U.K. begin to secretly rally under the Old Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Voldemort and the Death Eaters do not know of this.

Young Harry and Obi Wan grow concerned with the number of followers under Old Harry. Obi Wan can sense that he has been corrupted by an evil force. Now 25, Ginny Weasley (one of the surviving members of The Order) asks Harry to marry her. Being the impatient type, she got tired of waiting for him to ask her. A wedding is held on Christmas Day, presided over by Prof. McGonagall.

A representative of the Australian magical government after much searching approaches the Order of the Phoenix and offers them sanctuary as with Voldemort now officially in control they consider magical Britain officially lost. Those fit enough to continue the fight including young Harry Potter refuse to go, but allow that their families and those unfit to leave. With the discovery that the now Ginny Potter is pregnant, Harry forces her to seek sanctuary in the secret settlement of New Sydney.

Christmas day sees the mangled corpses of the Carrows discovered nailed to their chairs at the staff table in Hogwart's great hall. Carved into their chests were an eight pointed star and the words "We are Lord and Lady Nemesis and we are coming for you Minister." Voldemort orders his followers to investigate but no clues are found at the scene and none of their sources have ever heard of "Lord and Lady Nemesis". Fearing a new Dark Lord is attempting to usurp his position Voldemort redoubles his work on his Hy-Brasil base.

The Spanish invasion of Atlantis continues. Nations criticize the U.K. and Spain just as they did the U.S. for the invasions of Hy-Brasil and Atlantis. Again, these are ignored.

The Czech Civil War continues to worsen. The German rebels ask the German Empire to help, but the Empire is too busy trying to survive the extreme weather to offer any aid. However, this does not stop German citizens from volunteering and joining the fight.

The Soviet leaders in Moscow analyze their situation. The weather is bearing down on them. Nations are angry and threatened by their secret weapon (which they can not use again). There is unrest among the population. A Cold War with the United States. After much talking, the Head of the Communist Party comes to a decision. The use of Lovecraftian creatures as weapons will be allowed.

**Africa**

Now that the Autobots are taken care of, Death Eaters return to the U.K. Hundreds of Autobots flee Africa taking sanctuary in numerous countries around the world.

Straha begins to petition race leadership to deal with the Decepticons while they are still weak from fighting the Autobots. He is refused. Although the Race pick up their pace to solidifying their land.

The Britannians in Madagascar demand retaliation against the "slaughter" of Britannian citizens at the hands of the Na'vi. Empress Cornelia I plans a massive rally in the New Capital. She intends to announce a plan of expansion in Africa, and the conquest of Pandora. Just as she takes her place at the podium, a shot rings out and the Empress falls dead. An investigation into the assignation of the Empress continues with most suspecting Japanese agents. Subsequently, Princess Euphemia is crowned as Cornelia's successor.

**Asia**

The reconstruction of The Holy Mosque of Mecca is finished.

The undead are dwindling in numbers. Their end is near.

More shootouts occur between Chaos forces and Dooku's forces. However, war is averted, as the undead pose a larger threat. Many are wondering what will happen when the two armies no longer have a common enemy to fight.

Zero requests one final meeting with the Emperor of Japan. The Emperor, due to "old times sake" agrees. To everyone's surprise, by the meeting's end, the Emperor has Zero placed within his inner circle again. Some begin to suspect foul play. They are right. Zero used his Geass on the Emperor, giving him the order to "obey" him.

The Australian Ministry of Magic designates more Aurors to New Sydney, in fear that an attack similar to that in Spain could occur.


	16. Year Nine

The U.S. invasion of Westeros stalls completely after a compromise is worked out between the European and American Governments. The large island will be disassembled into smaller island chains. Of minor concern is the native inhabitants, but after some painstaking calculations it was discovered that the population could no be sustainable should evacuations occur. In what some critics are calling a cold blooded attempt at murder, the Slann begin destroying Westeros. The U.S. occupying forces are safe for the moment, but will most likely retreat from the islands and come back to occupy them once the gulf stream is fully repaired. The natives living in the area that fallen into sea either flee, or perish. People within the United States (even as corrupt as it is) call this a form of Mass Murder. It falls on deaf ears.

The State of the Yucatan is organized and admitted into the union from the Mexican Territory. The U.S. continues to expand into Greenland.

The 10 AI Election Season are already beginning, as various Democrats announce their candidacy. The most vocal opponents to the current administration (in particular, the destruction of Westoros) being Speaker of the House of Representatives Barrack Obama and Governor Barbara Lee.

**Europe**

As Voldemort reigns supreme inside Great Britain the nations of Spain and Australia prepare themselves for a war with the 'Dark Lord.' In a meeting between the two states it is determined that the Soviet Union, the Empire of Germany, and the Empire of Japan will be made aware of the existence of magic (which shouldn't surprise them much anymore). The five nations are having a large debate on how to deal with Britain.

The Kaiser toyed with the idea of the Slann sinking the British Isles, openly using the remark as a joke. However, the Premier of the Soviet Union takes the idea seriously.

The Pope is also informed of the situation in the U.K. He puts more resources into converting the inhabitants of Hy-Brasil.

The invasion of Atlantis is over halfway complete. Sure enough, following behind the Spanish Army is an army of another sort, the sort that answers directly to Julian.

The Religious make-up of Hy-Brasil takes a dramatic turn after a particularly bad winter where many starved:

34% Catholic  
>24% Anglican<br>22% Native  
>8% GreekRussian Orthodox  
>6% Muslim<br>3% Hindu  
>2% Jewish<br>1% Buddhist

People rapidly loose faith in their Gods when their hunger cannot be satiated by them. Even so, 22% of the population cling desperately to their faith. Many of those remaining are willing to die for their beliefs, even if it means starvation which is causing the Catholic Church to work on a new strategy more than just rewarding those who convert, but endearing themselves to those that don't so that they will want to convert. Education is being brought to the islands of Hy-Brasil. It is Catholic Education, but Education nonetheless. In addition Spanish is being spoken by as many as 20% of the island's native inhabitants.

Of course there's Voldemort 'convincing' some rather influential leaders into adopting the Anglican faith in order to gain a substantial amount of converts. Many who do, however, are perceived in much the same light as collaborators which leads to mixed results.

A surprising development is the growth of other faiths as well; the Orthodox Church has rather substantial pull inside of Hy-Brasil. While many are from the Soviet Union, a surprisingly higher number are from Spain which still operates a rather significant branch of the Orthodox Faith. Islam, Hinduism, and Judaism achieve minor increases in their number of followers. Buddhism, however, takes a noticeable hit. Other Protestant Faiths operating in Great Britain must conform to Anglican Standards which while deemed as unfair, it simply cannot be helped as the Protestants lack a significant enough patron to operate independently (Germany just isn't seen as being a member of the big boys yet in Europe, even after its first successful attempt at utilizing nuclear bombs).

The Spanish and Germans continue to strengthen their bonds. A marital arrangement between the Bavarian King's daughter is arranged with a Spanish Infante (Royal Blood which is not in direct line of succession), the Duke of Naples. It is suspected that many marital arrangements will be made between the two rather extensive royal families and their subservient royal families (Bavaria for instance is still a Kingdom, just operating under the German Kaiser, the King of Prussia). After the marriage the couple gives birth to a baby girl - but embarrassingly, the baby was born only four months after the wedding.

The Soviet authorities, after almost loosing containment again eradicate all existing samples of the zombie virus for fear of causing another event that had the consequences of losing several thousand miles of Russian Rodina.

The Czech State almost completely collapses. The Czech government evacuates to a colonial city on the coast of the Black Sea. The Germans declare themselves to be part of Germany. Germany, initially unwanting of the territory, accepts the territory as a special division within the Empire. The special division is known as Bohemia and is run by the German central government until a royal family, and a central authority, can be organized to run the Bohemian territory. The Germans, while not happy, are not rebellious. Food is delivered to the populous satiating any complaints about adopting a King since they had already acceded to serving an Emperor. As for the Slovaks, they are largely in control of the main Czech State, while the colonies are now home to most of the Czech populous, and they are regrouping.

Voldemort's personal chambers are apparently vandalized by the "Lord and Lady Nemesis". Voldemort's behavior becomes increasingly erratic. His paranoia grows only worse as Lord and Lady Nemesis continue to kill prominent Death Eaters. His only Horcrux left is Nagini…so he decides to make more. He then quickly leaves for his new completed fortress in Hy-Brasil.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape arrives at the home of Harry Potter (former home of Sirius Black), to inform him of the Dark Lord's deteriorating conditions. Unknown to him or, Harry and Obi-Wan, he was followed by a Deception spy. Upon learning of Snape's true allegiance and the fact that Harry Potter is still alive, Voldemort goes into a frenzy. He kills many of his followers, and a number of Decepticons. Megatron arrives half way through his killing spree. Voldemort then makes a drastic decision: using his dark magic, he creates his newest Horcrux…Megatron himself.

**Africa**

The Race complete their colonization of Africa, only to start a new colonial mission to capture as much of Africa as possible. A border is made between the British Governor with South Africa. It is temporary of course, as the Race has no plans on leaving South Africa under human rule. The Decepticons, however, whole-heartedly approve of their new borders as it gives the job of "pest control" of the Autobots and the "Blue Apes" to the Race so that they can focus on other matters even if their borders are now a few extra hundred miles closer.

The Pandorans are confused over the whole "You have been annexed" thing that the Race is doing. Control over the region is entirely imagined, but in time the Race will go to war with Pandora. Odds are, given the current situation of the world, they may just smash an asteroid into the region. The Autobots are apprehensive about going to war with the Race.

Toxic Pandoran terrain is being burned and incinerated by the Race after a small pocket extended beyond their de jure borders. Reffet calls for the area's incineration in its entirety. Straha wants to ignore the terrain. Kirel believes that they are just "Big Blue Uglies" and should be brought into the Race's proper guidance. Atvar doesn't quite know which advice to follow in this instance and instead focuses on complete colonization of the Middle East and "skipping" the Pandorans for the moment to solidify their border with the Drakians.

The Autobot Pocket in the Sahara still operates, which is rather surprising given their exposed situation. Given to the situation, the Autobots split into two categories. About half flee to other nations (particularly the U.S., Britannia and the German Empire) to live in hiding, while others stay in Africa. Some fight on in the Sahara, and others leave to Pandora to protect the Na'vi from the Race and the Decepticons.

The Spanish expand their colonial holdings slightly in Africa. Its slowing down for five reasons: Voldemort, Megatron, food restrictions, population issues, and the terrain.

The Drakians enslave the entire black population of South Africa. The British are furious over the whole affair, but demands by the local military forces back to London to get them freed fall on deaf ears. Voldemort doesn't care if one muggle enslaves another muggle, as he has bigger problems and orders the military to do nothing. Not directly, of course.

When the British Governor reminds the Drakia that their deadline for the abolishment of slavery draws near. However, the Drakia doubt that the U.K. will enforce the deadline, seeing as how things are going. They are right, it seems that the government just doesn't care about the Drakia anymore. Some officers stationed in Africa grow suspicious.

In Britannia-occupied Madagascar, Empress Euphemia gives birth to a baby boy. Some noblemen within the Britannian Government propose promising the child to the child of the Duke and Duchess of Naples.

**Asia**

Foreign Muslims are finally allowed into the Middle East by the Race after much debate. They are subject to three guidelines: They must respect the Religion of the Race, they must eventually learn the Language of the Race, and they must obey and respect the Authority of the Race as if it were their Caliph. Most refuse, but a few do find their way back into the Holy Land.

Count Dooku and Archaeon have finally exterminate the rest of the undead. With them almost all dead the two begin indiscriminate fighting amongst one another. Both are prepared to retreat back to their homeland if necessary. Thereafter, Dooku decides to put his plans for alliances and apprentices back on track. He heads off for Spain to find a worthy apprentice.

Japan, observing every square inch of China, deems that the land is fit for colonization. It is fast, but deliberate. Areas of zombie remnants are being exterminated from orbit.

An official investigation is launched into the cabinet of the Emperor after several members of the inner circle are noted for having strange behavior. People from Britannia warn the Japanese Public of the danger Zero possess with his Geass powers. Almost immediately 88% of the Japanese population want him removed from office and influence from the Emperor, while the remaining twelve percent are divided between killing him and letting him stay. Zero/Lelouch contemplates finding a more controllable country to start as his launching point. If the Japanese turn against him now, his plans fall into ruin. He must find a more suitable patron... perhaps the United States?

After some considerations, Lelouch decides that Japan is lost. The secret of Geass has been exposed by those within the Britannian Government. He could easily just declare himself the leader of the nation, as he already had the Emperor and most of his cabinet under his control. However, he decided that the resistance would be too great and burdensome. Playing off as the noble hero of the people, he announces (as Zero) that he will leave Japan. The next day, Lelouch, C.C. (the immortal being who gave him his Geass), Kallen (his most trusted ally and lover) and Nunally (his little sister [not aware that Lelouch is Zero]) board a plane bound for New York City.

New Sydney continues expands to hold 5,000 residents, with many more on the way.


	17. Year Ten (Part I)

The Slann continue to break up Westeros. The U.S.A. begins to pull out of Westeros waiting for the Slann to finish their work before attempting to invade it. Some refugees from Westoros flee to Atlantis as their home sinks or try to leave with the US forces.

After American forces retreats from Westeros to secured (Slann won't sink) positions as they await the island's dismemberment, Westeros quickly reclaims the lands abandoned by the United States. They do this quickly and use it for propaganda purposes amongst their own medieval people. Another large chunk on the southern part of the island falls into the Ocean.

While three thousand have fled (considering the technology of the country this is a very generous number) many remain put on the island. Boats are hard to make and even harder to make seaworthy. Most merchant ships that flee the islands do not dare return for fear of sinking. This leaves many people stranded and unable to do anything. Many begin a mass exodus north hoping to stave off their own destruction. Others, braver, find themselves sailing on flimsy rafts that could not make the journey to Atlantis, but try to make it to the remaining Westeros lands to the south.

**Europe**

In his Hy-Brasil fortress, Voldemort wakes up to the now eternally screaming severed head of Belatrix Lestrang, with her forehead branded across is the eight pointed star of Chaos and the word 'Mudblood' delivered to him by a horribly mutated owl. Understandably, his paranoia grows ever more as his most trusted lieutenant is dead and his supposedly secret fortress is not as unfindable as he thought.

Severus Snape narrowly escaping a death eater ambush flees to Grimmauld Place informing harry and Obi-wan that his cover is blown and of the death of Belatrix.

The Premier of the Soviet Union approaches the Lizardmen representative a, Skink Ambassador and asking whether it is possible to sink the British isles the Ambassador replies that the Lizardmen are not here to do "everything the warm bloods wish" and leaves the talks. It is decided to find the Boy-Who-Lived and give him all the help he needs little do they now that there are two Boys-Who-Lived both of which would love muggle help though for different reasons...

When asked how the Australian Representative knew about the Boy-Who-Lived, in a secret meeting he introduces Arthur Franklin, the current Australian minister for magic. Franklin offers the service of Magical Australia to train muggles born in the representative countries how to control their magic in exchange for moving them magical settlement of New Sydney until they are trained to preserve a modified statute of secrecy.

The modified statute would state that magic using humans did exist in the British Isles which came with the ISOT but was destroyed with the fall of Voldemort. The modified statute would allow magic society to exist as it always did with the world thinking magic was destroyed, known only to world leaders and muggle born families, in addition a muggle ambassador for each nation is to be based in New Sydney acting as an observer so that a Dark Lord like Voldemort could never rise to threaten the muggle world without forewarning.

Most nations seem to be agreeable with the proposal but a vote will be made later in the year.

The Invasion of Atlantis continues though is slowed by massive amounts of Westerosian refugees flooding the islands.

**Asia**

Aurors and ward makers in New Sydney construct stronger wards for the settlement making it one of the most well defended place on Earth.

Count Dooku returns to Geonosis and bringing with him is his apprentice, a Spanish girl who is incredibly Force sensitive, named Ileana Aquino.


	18. Year Ten (Part II)

**Americas**

The United States of America admits two states into the Union, Ontario and Columbus.

Governor Barbara Lee, Governor Richard Stevenson and House of Representatives Barrack Obama are marked by the media and political observers as likely Democrat candidates for nomination. Eventually, Richard Stevenson is elected the next president of the United States after his greatest rival for the candidacy unexpectedly withdrew from the race and whole-heartedly supported Stevenson's campaign. Obama, while a serious candidate, was never thought of being the "right" candidate to win. After Stevenson's successful bid to become the Democractic Presidential Candidate, he easily beat his republican opponent. It was not the "anti-genocide" campaign he was running that helped him win, but rather his pledge to ensure that Manifest Destiny will continue to spread across the world and the stars above. In his presidential speech he says there will be a permanent American presence on the Moon before the end of the decade.

The Slann lose their war with nature in the southern part of the continent. They simply cannot do everything they are asked and maintain the integrity of their own environment. Once Westeros is dismembered the Slann will focus on recuperating and protecting the integrity of the South American climate.

**Europe**

Voldemort finds himself body-less without any memories of how he died. Without the Dark Lord controlling everything a power struggle ensues in Britain. The Lord and Lady Nemesis are still stalking the region going to destroy the last of the Horcruxes and all that ever even bowed their head towards Voldemort. The world remains unaware of the Dark Lord's status.

The Soviet Union tells the United States about Voldemort and his regime (which they don't know its in complete chaos) and tries to work out a plan to destroy Britain before they can cause trouble. President Richard says he will see what he can do.

The statute failed to pass as the Dark Lord is still at large (so they think and is technically true) and so is his forces (more or less... mostly less). They agree that the statute could be made when and if the Dark Lord and his forces are removed from existence.

The Czech civil war comes to an end. The Slovaks take all of the Czech proper and a large portion of the colonial territory while the Czechs are left with what's left over. This puts them at a severe disadvantage because Czech proper is what has all the industry, all the established cities. The Czechs, while have a lot of land, have nothing to build on leading to poverty, famine, and starvation. They look for aid from the Soviets, who are still reeling from the cold. They say they will give them support if they accept a communist communist, but the Soviets have not helped significantly enough which leads them to look to Spain. The Emperor is rather disinterested in their plight. The Pope, however, may be persuaded for a little incentive. That incentive is dismantling the communist government. They haven't done it yet for fear of Soviet intervention. They don't actually know that the Soviets couldn't care less about them at this point in time after recent developments in Asia.

The House of Julii's territory is now nearly 100% Catholic and receiving "marvelous wonders" and "priceless items", of course these are simple things like a watch, a car, a cell phone, and packaged foods. It never hurts to "wow" the converts though.

The Spanish conquest of Atlantis is nearing completion. Only the Tyrant and his capital remains free from the Spanish conquest.

Starscream, while in Britain, loses all his memories. In his disorientated state he finds himself brought to Madrid and is well respected. Time will tell if his memory (or even worse his personality) returns or if he will stay in Spain.

**Africa**

The Race complete their colonization of the northern section. Because the territory is much more like Home there is little difficulty finding willing colonists. A whole twenty generations of hatchlings (one per half year) find themselves filling the shoes of their predecessors. Because a soldier's time was declared, many of the Race are joining the military (which is still composed of only males) which has led to a sort of gender divide among the Race as females largely take on the role of civilians, scientists, cultured individuals, writers, historians, etc. while males take on the role of soldiers, administrators, senior diplomats, and more militarized use of scientists. The elder generation is not happy at how this is turning out but Atvar has his hands tied. He needs soldiers if he is to keep the Race as a viable superpower on this planet (he is largely imagining that the Race is a superpower. It's a major power, but not as infallible as it once was.)

Race colonization in the Middle East is complete leading to an awkwardly redefined border in India. It was a carefully arranged one with Japan which is to be redefined once the lands they claim are completely colonized which may lead to a more permanent border between the two. Atvar's claims towards all of India and China are promptly dropped. It will be impossible to get the land back now.

Pandoran jungle penetrates the Race's holdings again. Again they resort to incinerating techniques to halt the spread of the jungle. Atvar yields to Reffet's constant badgering and the real risks of the toxic jungle. Pandora is to be contained, if it cannot be contained it will be removed from the southwestern part of the main continental mass. The Pandorans know nothing of this and the Autobots are helpless to stop it if they have any hopes of defeating Megatron.

Pandoran seeds find themselves establishing smaller jungles across the Atlantic ocean on the small islands there. There seems to be an unspoken drive by the forest to find its way west, perhaps it wants to reach South America?

Megatron becomes reclusive inside of his holdings. He's furious at Voldemort and doesn't know what he did to him. He wishes to recuperate before killing off that little pest.

**Asia**

The Forces of Chaos and Dooku meet in China. Hundreds of thousands of droids are destroyed (less than 2% of his forces, but still enough to cause worry) while Archaeon looses a quarter of his army in that engagement. Both sides meet and agree to return to their "homelands" as the Zombie threat has been completely eliminated. Neither side intends to stay away forever, but Archaeon leads his army back to the Chaos Wastes as the Command Droids bring back the massive army from China to Geonosis for maintenance. Stragglers and pockets of forces on both sides that either refused to go back or were unable to go back still roam China.

Japan continues a full scale colonization movement. With the zombies all dead and not a single trace remaining (satellites know all) the Japanese want the region firmly in their grasp before the other powers attempt to steal their rightful prize. Japan also extends into the Aleutian Islands and the islands off the Arabian Coast.

The Hessei Emperor dies at the age of 108 (Yeah... he should have been gone already). His grandson succeeds him (his eldest son died...). His name is Aoshiku. Upon his ascension to Emperor-dom he declares the Fukyuu Kyuui era (Eternal Peace [I hope]). He will be known simply as "Emperor", "Emperor of Japan", "Japanese Emperor", or the "Fukyuu Kyuui Emperor."

Dooku continues to train his apprentice to be a strong and powerful Jedi. He feels as though she should be trained to be powerful and controlled before becoming a Sith since most Sith are actually Jedi who embrace the Dark Side.


	19. Year Eleven

**Americas**

More of Westeros falls into the sea. The death toll is quickly rising. An international charity organization is founded, and raises fund for the evacuation and betterment of the people of Westeros. Some volunteers even go so far as to rent boats/ships and going to help the Westeros themselves.

President Stevenson wishes to bring an end to the destruction of Westeros. This is both as a campaign promise and in order to speed up colonization of the island. An advisor points out that the sinking of the islands is the only way to appease to the European powers. But Stevenson refused to take this advice and officially announces his anger over the destruction of Westoros.

The Lizardmen, angered that everything they do is hated by someone, withdraw all diplomats to South America though Westoros continues to fall into the sea.

The United States begins putting funds and resources into its space program.

The United States admits South California into the Union and also claims many Islands in the Pacific.

In New York City, C.C., under orders from Lelouch, enters a recruiting station in Times Square. She drops off a file, and tells the recruiting officer "I think your Commanding Officer will want to see this". The officer opens the file, and finds blue prints to a Knightmare Frame. When the recruit looks C.C. is gone. Research is soon conducted on the Knightmare Frame, with researchers believing they may be able to modify the design into a smaller lighter version, though weaker this version may be easier to build.

**Europe**

With the "death" of Lord Voldemort, the assimilation of Hy-Brasil comes to a halt. The Prime Minister is released from his Imperius Curse, and has no idea what the hell had happened to him for the last few years.

The Lord and Lady Nemesis track down and kill Nagini, and they believed they have finally killed Voldemort the Greater Demons of Chaos are pleased with the work of Lord and Lady Nemesis. The couple sensed the favour of their patrons upon them in which they then launched an attack on the Ministry of Magic, believing them to be collaborators of Voldemort. Sealing the structure so none could escape they proceed to slaughter all inside including acting Minister Pius Thicknese. Their patrons pleased with the resulting terror echoing in the Warp from the slaughtering of the Ministry grant them apotheosis, elevating them to Daemon Princes/Princess. With their bodies wholly transformed by the pure stuff of Chaos they seek to bring the world under their heel and unite it in the worship of Chaos.

The bodyless form of Voldemort roams Hy-Brasil and later Britain, looking for a host body (similar to that of his former host Prof. Quirrell). The power struggle in the U.K. leads to three claimers to power: Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, and Pius Thicknese.

Harry, Snape and Obi-Wan learn of Voldemort's demise, but now must stop the Lord and Lady Nemesis. Just as they step outside of Grimmauld Place, they find a red and blue semi-truck waiting for them which reveals itself to be Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, who has searched the length and breadth of Britain to find wizards opposing Voldemort and the Decepticons. Optimus informs Harry and Obi-wan about a report from spies inside the Decepticons who report a change which has overcome Megatron and the visions he claims to see. The visions described are similar to the ones which plagued Hary before he "died" so they assume that Megatron has been made into a Horcrux. Enlisting Optimus's help they begin to construct a plan to destroy Voldemort's last Horcrux: Megatron.

Spain finally conquers Atlantis. The Tyrant commits suicide, as he did not want to be held prisoner.

Meanwhile, Starscream is alone and confused in Spain. He does not know who, or what, he is. However, he allows the Spaniards to study him. He becomes friends with those at the facility where he is kept, and they tried to help him in regaining his memories.

The new Slovak State is formally established as the Slovak Republic. Famine and starvation continues to be a problem in the former Czechoslovakia.

The German Kaiser propose a new League of Nations, which comes to fruition. The League only consists of human nations.

**Africa**

The Race expands farther south. They bypass Pandora for now, and instead send explorers into the area. Eventually, a shootout occurs between Drakian forces and Race forces near the border. There are three Drakians, two Race, and one British killed in the firefight. The Race dispatch their military to protecting Race settlers along the tenuous Race/Draka border.

The Pandoran jungle continues to expand along the rivers. The Priestess of the Omaticaya clan can sense something from within Ehwah. Ehwah is sad and angered with the destruction and interference with the Earth. Ehwah wishes to spread out, and save the Earth.

The Britannians grow concerned as the Race draw closer. Empress Euphemia is told during a cabinet meeting to "grow a spine and do something." Euphemia calmly says "All right I will. Starting with you." She has him stripped of his Noble title. Though Euphemia is still a pacifist, the years have matured her a little. The Britannian military is expanded to act as a deterrent against the Race.

Megatron is in recluse when something strange happens to him. He begins to see images of a forest. He grows angry, and curses Voldemort. Regardless, he feels compelled to find the location of his visions and makes his way to Britain for doing whatever the hell he did to him.

**Asia**

The Race expand in the Middle East. However, there is some tension. A number of foreign Muslims have begun to sneak into Race territory illegally in order to complete their pilgrimage to Mecca. And not only that, but some have begun to preach the word of Allah to the Race. The Race leaders are not pleased.

The Emperor Aoshiku announces that though Japan will expand, they will do so peacefully, and without war.

In the Chaos Waste, Archaeon is upset. He had vanquished and destroyed the undead, and yet the Gods are still silent. He demands to know what they want of him! When he sensed of the elevation of Lord and Lady Nemesis, he commits himself to the destruction of Geonosis for surely destroying such a mighty foe will break the gods' silence.

For Dooku, he continues to train his apprentice, and not fearing the primitive force of Archaeon he mobilizes his droid army.


	20. Ficlet II

**Grimmauld Place. The United Kingdom.**

Harry took one last look back at the place that had been his home for so long. He remembered the times he and his deceased friends, Ron and Hermione, spent here while in the Order. He remembered training with Obi-Wan and his apprentice (who had left with Ginny to New Sydney). He remembered getting married here.

"Harry."

Harry turned around. Obi-Wan smiled sympathetically. "It is time to go." Harry nodded, but took one last look back down the hall.

"Oh don't get all sentimental Potter, we have a job to do."

Harry shut his eyes in frustration. Yes, Snape had always protected him due to the love he felt for his mother. Yes, Snape was a powerful ally. Yes, Snape was loyal to the cause.

However, Harry still found himself hating him at times.

Harry turned around and said "Let's go."

They all headed out the door. They walked out onto the steps, and Snape pulled out his wand. He began to place protecting charms over the home so that it could still be used as a hideout.

Harry cleared his throat. "All right, The Lord and Lady Nemesis were last seen in London." He refused to call them "myself" or "Hermione". "So, we should probably head there first. We can sneek into Diag…"

"Harry…" Obi-Wan interrupted him.

Harry turned to the Jedi Knight. "What?"

He saw the knight reach for his light saber. "The vehicle…"

Harry looked over to where Obi-Wan was staring. Parked across the street was a Semi-Truck. The truck was blue and red, with flames painted on it. Harry was still new to the whole Force thing…but could sense something odd about the truck.

Before either of them could say another word, The Truck began to move and change. Parts jutted out and moved, parts disappeared, parts folded around. Obi-Wan instantly ignited his saber, and Harry pulled his wand.

"It's one of those blasted machines!" Snape growled.

The machine soon finished transforming. The robot looked down at the three humans. They could easily have apparated, but Harry was sure that the machine had overheard him mention London. They didn't want Megatron coming after them.

However, Obi-Wan noticed something. This machines looked…familiar somehow.

The machine then spoke. "Are you the one called Harry Potter?"

Harry recognized that voice. "I am."

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I come seeking your help."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You mean…you…don't work for Megatron?"

Optimus paused, as if insulted. "The Deceptacons and Autobots have been at war for eons. Megatron wishes for the destruction of the human race, but I believe we can work together to create a better planet. However, I can not do this alone."

Snape spoke. "Go on…"

"The Deceptacons made an alliance with the one called Voldemort. Together, they killed many innocents. Now, Voldemort is dead, killed by an even darker force." Optimus explained.

"We know this. We were on our way to defeat this force." Obi-Wan explained.

Optimus held his hand, asking the Jedi to hold his words for a moment. "Megatron has been acting strange. According to my scouts, he is in recluse after Voldemort did something to him."

Harry paused, thinking this through. "What do you mean?"

"Megatron claims that Voldemort used dark magic on him, and ever since, he has felt different. He has even begun to hallucinate and see images. He states that he can feel emotions and hear thoughts that are not his own." Optimus finished.

Harry froze, his heart skipping a beat. After a few moments, he looked to the other two humans.

"Megatron is a Horcrux."

There was a silence. "Well…that's unfortunate." Obi-Wan said.

"So to kill the dark Lord, we have to kill Megatron…perfect." Snape did not enjoy fighting Deceptacons, especially after the last battle they had had.

Harry turned back to Optimus. "We will help you destroy Megatron."

Harry heard Obi-Wan mumble "I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

><p><strong>Manhattan, New York City, United States of America.<strong>

Sitting in an apartment was a 30 year old man. The man was looking down at the chess board. He stared…and stared…and stared.

"Lelouch."

Lelouch looked up to face his opponent. Kallen smiled and said "You are going to have to go some time you know."

"I'm thinking."

"It's been ten minutes."

Lelouch smiled "I'm trying to think of every possible move I could make, and which would be most beneficial."

Kallen smiled back. Lelouch was always one to think things through. He was a planner and a plotter. Sometimes, like now, it was kind of cute. However, Kallen's smile faded as she thought of how other times it was disturbing. When on the battle field, Lelouch (before she knew that Lelouch was Zero), would use the Black Knights as pawns in his ultimate plan. When Kallen first found out who he was, and discovered this trait, she had hated him. Sometimes she still did…

But love is a powerful thing.

She heard a click sound and was brought back from her thoughts. Lelouch had moved his Queen.

She looked around the board…there wasn't much she could do. She looked up at Lelouch, and her smile changed. "I'm tired of Chess."

"What?"

And suddenly, the board went flying, so did she, and Lelouch found himself knocked from the chair with a very beautiful woman pinning him down. He smiled little but said "Nunally is in the next room."

"We'll be quiet." She whispered as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both heads snapped to the lef to see the green haired witch staring at them with that smug grin of hers. Kallen instantly jumped to her feet, blushing. "I…uh…well…I'm going to go check on Nunally." She rushed past C.C. and down the hall.

Lelouch sat up, propping himself up on his hands. "You enjoy making my life miserable don't you?"

C.C. giggled as she sat down. "I just find it ironic is all. First she hated you as Lelouch, then she had a crush on you, then she hated you again, then she fell in love with you. And as Zero, she idolized you, then lost faith in you, then loved you. So many emotions you humans can go through."

Lelouch stood to his feet, now with a very serious attitude. "Did you deliver the blue prints?"

"Yes. The recruiting officer will probably give it to his commanding officer. It should be in Washington by tomorrow."

Lelouch grinned that evil grin. "Good" He walked to the window and looked out onto the streets. "Japan is a lost cause, but I will have my new order. I will build this country up to a mighty force that can challenge all others. Then, I will take control of it. Only then can I create a new world, and world wh-"

"Nunally can live happily" C.C. finished for him, as if uninterested.

Lelouch glared back at the woman. C.C. shrugged and smiled. "Honestly Lelouch, you sound like a broken record half the time."

Lelouch ignored her and continued. "Nunally will only truly be safe and happy in a peaceful world. And I will create that world…"

"Even if it means the lives of thousands?"

Lelouch paused. After some time he said "If that is the price, then so be it."

"…Have you told Kallen of Zero Requiem?"

Lelouch again paused. "She doesn't have to know."

"That is your problem Lelouch. You make your plans, which will ultimately result in your demise, but yet you continue to love. How will she react when she learns of your plans?"

Lelouch didn't have an answer. "When I come to that bridge, I will cross it."

C.C. stared at Lelouch. Of all humans she had ever made The Contract with, he was the one she most respected, loved…and pitied.


	21. Year Twelve (Part I)

**Americas**

American research into the Knightmare Frame design crumbles after one vital thing is made clear: they need Sakuradite to even move. Sakuradite is known to exist in only one place on Earth, Japan. A close alternative is known to exist in only one other place, the Jungle of Pandora. Japan is the heart of the Japanese Empire, an interstellar nation that has bases on the Moon, has visited Alpha Centauri, and has just completed its second FTL star ship. It has countless orbital satellites that can destroy almost any nation on the planet should war be declared. Getting anything from there is impossible from the American point of view. Pandora is an alien landscape, filled with ferocious beasts, primitive natives, and also happens to be within the borders of the Race colony on Earth. They are perhaps more powerful than the Japanese and have three other worlds to call upon for aid should war break out. What's worse, the United States already recognized Pandora as part of the Race's territory while the government was otherwise occupied. American scientists look for an alternative fuel, or to perhaps construct the mechs in such a way that they can be used without the vital material.

President Stevenson's advisers instantly erupt in a frenzy of panic and anger over his announcement of Westeros. This conflicts with the main reason why Stevenson was elected as his campaign podium was "Ensuring Manifest Destiny" for the American People both across the world and to the stars themselves. Westeros was more of a campaign promise to appeal to the 15-25% of the population that is opposed to their needless deaths. Of another topic for concern is the European Powers, which holds perhaps the greatest concentration of powerful nations that are suffering tremendously due to Westeros's presence inside the Atlantic.

Diplomat Winters is sent to Spain, Germany, and the Soviet Union with the express intent of learning what they would do should the Slann stop breaking up Westeros. The Spanish said would go to war over the incident. Germany said that it would cause a tremendous blow to the good and friendly relations between the noble United States of America, and the illustrious Second German Reich, the Empire of Germany and its collective Kingdoms. War could be avoided with a steady stream of food, water, and industrial goods at no cost. The Soviet Union, however, has no quarrel with the Slann on this issue as the Slann has made it clear that they will get rid of Westeros and then ignore extra-political affairs, so instead it threatened all out war with the United States should they dare even hint to the Slann to stop its dismemberment of the island of Westeros.

A Soviet and Spanish joint embassy is opened in South America. Due to the harsh climate of the mainland, the embassy is actually held on the aircraft carrier Principe de Napoli off the shore of Trinidad and Tobago, which were moved from the lesser Antilles south east.

Westeros loses a sizable chunk further north than expected. Many who fled north found themselves gone with the coming waves of the Atlantic Ocean. Stevenson, visibly upset, resigns himself to inaction.

Southern California is enlarged to include the western portions of Mexico. In addition the Polynesian Islands are divided amongst pre-existing states.

**Europe**

The Anglican Church and the Muggle government find themselves continuing to do what they were doing already, the invasion occurred under the influence of Voldemort, but the faculties of government were still in control of themselves at the time. They find themselves unable to do much of anything but continue to take over the island. It is useful to distract the British populous, which while not as dumb as they think, support the endeavor which has long since been indoctrinated as a justified mission of peace. (*cough*)

Religious make-up of Hy-Brasil  
>42% Catholic<br>34% Anglican  
>16% Native<br>5% Greek/Russian Orthodox  
>2% Muslim<br>1% Hindu  
>1% Jewish<p>

Many religions that had previous success find themselves being forced out by the Anglicans in their bid to outdo the Catholics who continually outdo them at every turn. Even the King and royal family, in an effort to resist the British, convert to the Catholic Faith in order to attain supplies from the Pope.

The first ever meeting of the League of Nations occurs. The Nations in attendance are:

The German Empire  
>The Spanish Empire<br>The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics  
>The Czech Empire<br>The Slovak Cooperative  
>The Empire of Julii<br>The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland [Just the British Ambassador to Germany for five years]

Nations that were a no-show:

The United States of America  
>The Constitutional Monarchy of Australia (Still recognizes the King)<br>The Japanese Empire  
>The Britannian Empire<p>

Nations not invited:

The Empire of the Race  
>The Slann<br>The Kingdoms of Westeros  
>The Kingdom of Hy-Brasil<br>The Forces of Chaos  
>Any Tribe of the Na'vi<br>Geonosis  
>The Dominion of Drakia (De facto independent)<p>

Ultimately the first meeting did nothing more than rehash everything that was already known between the varying nations apart from the House of Julii, which received far more information than they could ever imagine possible and wondered how the world stayed sane as well as the Slovak Cooperative, which was only vaguely aware of some happenings. 

**Africa**

The Race continues to colonize its holdings, though is confused about how fighting could break out in the border regions. At the moment the border is just a line that both the Race and the native inhabitants of the not-empire in the south of the southwestern part of the main continental mass agreed on. Atvar voices his complaints to the Drakians, who for the moment cave in to pressure from the alien empire that could incinerate them without much difficulty.

Pandora remains an issue for the Race, as its infectious poison continues to spread in some areas requiring the Race to destroy its growth. Upon closer inspection of the wildlife there are a few minor similarities to Home in regards to the flying animals, but everything else is even more foreign than other parts of Tosev III, if that is even possible. The great forest of Pandora spreads its seeds to the southern edge of the southern part of the lesser continental mass.

The Britannians demands to get involved with Pandora to gain its valuable resources. Atvar coldly rebukes them stating that they are not conquered by virtue of being a minor insignificant island nation, if they dare make such out of place demands again, they will be invaded. All this means is Britannia will try to capture the resources covertly, but how can they with an army of spy satellites and ships in the upper atmosphere and in orbit?

The forces of the Jedi, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Autobot Remnant take on the Decepticons in their main strong hold to eliminate Megatron. After an hour long battle many casualties occur, but the Decepitcons litter the battlefield in either dead or dying condition. As they try to storm Megatron's fortress they find themselves blocked by a powerful spell. It takes three days to break the spell and get into the fortress. What they find defines horror. When they finally sift through the bodies to find Megatron's command room, they find only his arm torn from his body and crushed on one of the consuls. Megatron himself remains nowhere to be seen.

**Asia**

The droid army of Count Dooku advances in an orderly fashion to do battle with the forces of Chaos. The two armies meet several times in battle, and one million droids are lost, but over a third of Archaeon's forces are lost as well. This is not the victory he was hoping for. Geonosis cranks out 100,000 combat droids per month, quickly replacing most losses. These losses are heavier than usual, but nothing that cannot be handled as the droid army consists of tens of millions of droids. Dooku continues to train his apprentice, however he stops treating her like a Jedi and begins tempting her, being young she is tempted easily.

The Japanese colonize with even greater gusto. The population of people living on the mainland now numbers 200 million, a over under a fourth of the total population of Japan. That said they are coming into contact with remnants of the forces of Chaos and Dooku. While the colonists are helpless against them (or nearly helpless) the Japanese military and military satellites are more than capable of defeating them in their low numbers.


	22. Year Twelve (Part II)

**Europe**

Hy-Brasil witnesses it's first religious conflict when a group of converted Catholics and a group of converted Anglicans end up fighting each other in a riot. Several on both sides are killed.

During a meeting between the Prime Minister and King Edward, the King mentions that the PM doesn't look well. The PM confesses that he is very confused as to what happened to him over the past few years, having been under the Imperius Curse. The King asks him to explain, and after he does so, the King realizes that the same thing happened to him not long after his coronation. The PM suspects magic ((OOC: Remember in HP Book 6 how the Muggle PM is informed of magic by the MoM)), but does not express this to the King.

The Malfoys, seeing the Dark Lord's vision as a lost cause, flee to the German Empire, for fear that the Lord and Lady Nemesis will kill them if they remain in the U.K.

The Spanish continue to test Starscream. The researchers and a few guards now see Star Scream as a true friend. One, whose brother is a member of the clergy, sneaks in some Holy Water. She explains that she believes that Starscream does have a soul, and asks if he would like to be baptized. The touching moment turns into a troubling one, for as the water is poured on his head, there is a spark. Star Scream suddenly remembers two events. He remembers witnessing the death of a hideous man (Lord Voldemort) and then having his memory wiped by two inhuman looking creatures (The Lord and Lady Nemesis). In another memory, he remembers dropping bombs onto a location. Both memories disturb him. He is afraid of the two inhuman beings…and of himself.

As a sign of Good Faith, the Pope makes a visit to Atlantis. Later, he promises to tour the world in the name of peace, love and God. Also, Spanish help and supplies continue to pour into the Czechoslovakia.

The League of Nation sets up a vote for the Head Quarters of the League. The candidate cities are Berlin, Madrid, Rome, Moscow, London and Paris.

The Soviet military approves a "test" to see how effective the Lovecraftian creatures are in combat.

**Africa**

The Race continues to solidify their holdings. They hear of changes within Cybertron, but ignore it, as the machines are just machines after all.

The Drakia fully solidify their borders. However, they do want more land. With Voldemort gone, the British are now a bit more assertive when it comes to the Drakians. The Drakians have little less than a year before their deadline to abolish slavery arrives.

Jake Sully goes to the Spirit Tree and speaks to the ancestors. He tells them that he is worried, and does not know how long Pandora will last… In a surprise twist, the jungles of Pandora begin to grow even faster than before. During one Race assault on a patch of jungle, dozens of large animals attacked. The Race were forced to retreat. Atvar is confused and troubled by this.

With Megatron disappeared, and their central capital taken, the Decepticons begin to disperse. Most fight on, but some flee for other countries to live in hiding. Autobots who did the same years before are returning to join the fight.

Harry is just about to leave with Optimus and Obi-Wan to search for Megatron when Lupin comes bringing him horrible news…

Sukazu Kururugi receives a message from a long lost friend, Lelouch. Lelouch tells Suzaku that he is living in New York, and he, Nunally and Kallen are safe. Without letting Suzaku know that he is Zero or his plans, he informs him that the United States has blue prints for a Knightmare. Suzaku goes to his wife and tells her this. She informs her cabinet, who decide to send an Ambassador to the United States to make a deal concerning Pandora…all just as Lelouch had planned.

**Americas**

The Britannian Ambassador, Earl Lloyd Asplund, arrives in Washington, D.C. He requests a meeting with the Vice-President. In the meeting, Asplund offers a deal on behalf of the Empress and Emperor of Britannia. Britannia has a large amount of Sakuradite in reserve. Asplund states that the Britannian government knows that the U.S. is planning on making "mini" Knightmares (an idea that Asplund finds "adorable" [OOC: If you watch the anime, you will get this]). The idea is this: the Brittanian Empire will offer Sakuradite to the United States…if the United States helps Britannia take Pandora. If the invasion is successful, both nations will have enough Unobtainium to last for ages. The Vice-President takes this offer to other high ranking officials, but not the President. He would never agree to the plan himself…

The United States informs the Slann that they better keep up the good work, or else. They fear that if the Slann cease the destruction of Westeros, then the Spanish Empire will invade. The Slann are getting sick and tired.

President Stevenson receives a report on the sinking of Westeros. He reads that the death toll has exceeded one million. The President calls the meeting to a close, and breaks down into tears.

The new state of Nixon is admitted into the Union.

**Asia **

The forces of Chaos and Geonosis continue to battle. Geonosis droids make advances. Many of Archaeon's forces are killed. When an advisor suggest surrendering, Archaeon has him killed. The Japanese military continues to take care of any remaining droids or Chaos soldiers.

Dooku given a new name for his apprentice, Darth Teligent.

The Japanese come across New Sydney. Some students were out of bounds, and came across a group of soldiers. The soldiers demanded to know who they were, and one of the students panicked, shooting a stunning spell at a soldier. As the soldier falls, his weapon goes off, killing the student and two other soldiers. The other students run back to the school/colony, and the soldiers follow. The students make it back to the school/colony, but lead the soldiers right to it. Ginny Weasley, now a teacher, attempts to calm the soldiers down, but one panics and opens fire…


End file.
